Rich but Common
by Sylveon-Bit-Me
Summary: Haruhi's best friend Bee returns to Japan from the United States. She was born into a rich standing but would rather be just like any "commoner" and live a life without everything being given to her. What will her life be like when she attends Ouran Academy and how will her personality out-lie when she meets the Host Club? (T for language)[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been six years. Bee was on the edge of her seat waiting for the pilot to give her the signal to get off the plane. It had been six years since she had last been in Japan. She was silently begging for the torture to end so that she could see the beautiful cherry blossom trees that grew outside. Most of all it had been six years since she's been with her best friend Haruhi. They always kept in touch but they never got to hang out with each other ever since she moved back to her home country, America. Her parents had a big business opportunity and wherever they went she would go, but not this time. The anticipation was killing Bee, her friend was waiting just through that door and she wanted to make up for the time they haven't spent together. Just as she was about to explode from holding her breath the intercom came on.

"Thank you for waiting. You may now exit the plane. Please come again" the pilot said in Japanese.

"Yes!" Bee jumped out of her seat and ran out the door of the plane. She reached the airport doors and opened them. A brighter light peeked through as she walked into the airport.

_Haruhi should be at baggage claim_, she thought bounding over to the location-hence the sign saying "baggage claim". All of the other passengers from the plane were filing out of the door by the time she was at baggage claim. As she got there she saw the person she was looking for. She was about the same height as Bee, she had big brown eyes and her short hair was the same shade of brown. She had on a pink dress and matching flats.

"Haruhi!" Bee glomped the fellow teenager.

She seemed a little startled. She must have not seen her coming. But she quickly regained her composure. "Bee!" she said equally as happy.

"How's my best friend in the fucking world?" Bee started speaking English.

"Language. I'm fine, everything's been well" Haruhi answered in English as Bee released her from the hug. Bee had been giving her lessons over the years from over the phone and she could speak it fluently, except for the slang and advanced vocabulary words.

Bee moved over to the conveyor belt and grabbed her luggage. It was a lavender purple with fire red stripes going across its body. It matched Bee's outfit. Bee had golden brown skin and dyed platinum blonde curly hair, her bangs were died a red similar to the stripes on the luggage and had lavender eyes similar to the luggage as well. She was wearing a black band shirt, black skinny jeans and black geek-like glasses. The one thing weird about Bee was that she rarely wore any shoes, so she just had on black socks. She's part of a rich family but absolutely does not wear clothes that indicate her wealthy status. Her family owns a famous software and media company. The company programs software from electronics like phones and video games to computers and high tech security.

"We have so much to catch up on" Bee continued. Walking away from the baggage claim with Haruhi in tow. They made their way out the airport doors to the limo that her parents had insisted to be used to take her to her new home.

"I assume the person driving the limo brought you here?" Bee said quirking an eyebrow at the vehicle. She was aware of the fact that Haruhi didn't like to be helped by the wealth of her family and after some time, she left her alone on the subject. "Yes…she did. I refused and told her I could take the bus but she practically kidnapped me so that I could get in the limo."

"Wait, what? Where was your father in this situation?" Bee turned to Haruhi and she grimaced. "Papa thought it would be okay, so he did nothing."

"It's absolutely not okay. Just because a rich person come towards you and asks you to do something doesn't mean it's a demand and the lower class are not entitled to their opinion", Bee ranted opening the limo door. "Let's get this over with, I don't have time for this shit", she continued. "Language." Haruhi reminded returning to Japanese speech as she entered the limo with her friend. The driver then sped up the vehicle and they were now on the highway making her way to Bee's new house.

Bee heaved out a sigh. She loved the rich standing she was born into, but she didn't want to abuse the power like other rich families did. She was always set on doing her own chores, wearing common clothing, and going to public schools not private schools. However, her parents insisted that she at least go to a school with good credibility, and thus she was to be attending Ouran Academy. If it wasn't for Haruhi having a scholarship at that academy she would have downright refused. She's never been to the academy to see what it was like, so now was the best time to ask.

"Hey Haruhi. What's Ouran Academy like?". All her brunette friend did was scoff.

"Other than it being full of rich people who have nothing better to do with their lives I'm at a loss for words."

Bee groaned. "That's got to be the worst especially since you are part of a Host Club" she muttered slouching in the limo seating.

"I've gotten used to it" Haruhi said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to join that crazy club of yours 'cause that's not happening." She said shaking her head side to side in disapproval.

"I would never ask you to. The only reason I ran into the Host Club was just because I was looking for a quiet place to study. I then accidentally knocked over an expensive vase and had to pay it off in some way. That's how I became a host."

"I don't know why you just didn't let me pay it off for you", Bee pouted.

"It was my mistake therefore I should be responsible for it." Haruhi replied showing no sign of emotion.

Bee didn't say any more. Just like herself, Haruhi was defiant and would stick to her responsibilities and morals. The limo came to a stop in front of a mini-mansion type house that was built with brick. It had white doors, white rimmed windows and a white roof. Her parents always wanted the best for their daughter, but she was beginning to question what "the best" meant.

"They overdid it" she growled Haruhi standing beside her. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just be glad that you're more fortunate than others" Haruhi said.

"But seriously, who's gonna be in this house other than my brothers and Yoshiko and I" she questioned walking to the doorway.

Her brothers Kelvin and Brenton flew to Japan two days before she did with her parents most trusted friend Yoshiko of whom they had met in Tokyo when she was 5. She opened the door and as soon as she walked in she experienced chaos. Fine china was broken on the hardwood floor mixing with food that met the same fate. She then saw two figures running up the steps laughing their butts off. Both of them had the same golden brown skin and lavender eyes but they had curly auburn brown hair. They wore red graphic t-shirts with skulls on them and tan shorts with black sneakers.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yoshiko said chasing the two up the stairs. She was a rather short 36-year-old woman with long jet black hair and sea green eyes. She wore a yellow sundress and was wearing no shoes hence the Japanese tradition of removing shoes at the front door.

Haruhi's eyes widened at the huge mess, but Bee just smiled.

"At least the people in this house aren't as refined as it." She said in amusement as they came running back down the stairs.

"Attention!" she yelled through the building. All three of them stopped in their tracks and looked toward her.

"Oh thank goodness" Yoshiko sighed in gratitude.

"Bee" the two 10-year-old twins said running toward her.

"Twin devils" Bee acknowledged to the two.

"You don't realize how similar they are to two of the people I know in the Host Club." Haruhi mumbled looking at Bee.

"Like who?" the twins asked.

"No time for that; I'm hungry. Airplane food sucks", Bee exclaims before heading to the kitchen. "Be the little dears you are and clean up your mess please", she told the twins. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went to go get the broom and dustpan.

"Are you serious?" Yoshiko deadpanned. The twins playfully stuck out their tongues toward the woman in response.

_Things just got more interesting here,_ Haruhi thought following Bee into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bee and Haruhi spent the afternoon at the new house and caught up on everything they missed throughout the years. Haruhi told Bee about the events that happened at the host club and Bee told Haruhi about her life in America helping her father work in programming. Then after a few hours Haruhi had to go back home to prepare for school the next day, of which to Bee's horror was Monday. Bee did not like Monday's because when weekends end the fun and relaxation ends. Bee is a very whimsical and charismatic person who is very creative and open-minded, but all of those attributes go out the window when she is angry. Mondays didn't make Bee angry but instead they made her gloomy and unsociable; it took her a while before she even thought of getting out of bed. Therefore, when Monday came Kelvin and Brenton did their Monday morning routine of which they enjoyed very much. They slammed her room door open and ran to her bedside. Then they jumped on her queen sized bed and started jumping on it. They continued jumping higher and higher. When they were at a good enough jumping height they landed on Bee butt first to wake her up, and it always worked. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned at her sudden awakening.

"Good morning, Bee" they said in innocent voices but smiling mischievously.

"Devils" Bee groaned sitting up from the bed to ruffle their already messy curls. "It's currently seven of the clock and breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes" Brenton said giving a salute. "Ouran Academy classes start at eight fifteen so we have an hour fifteen minutes" Kelvin continued mimicking Brenton.

"Thanks guys" Bee yawned throwing her legs over the side of her bed.

"No problem-o" they both said jumping off the bed and marching out the room door.

After a minute or two Bee decided to stand up from her bed and walk over to the closet. All rooms and closets that held valuable items such as clothes, jewelry and electronics had doors with security pads that required a hand print to have them open. Bee placed her hand on the keypad and waited for the security to configure her hand print. The keypad recognized her hand and the closet door opened automatically. She entered the obnoxiously large closet and searched for an outfit to wear. All the clothes in her closet were no more than 100 dollars for each item. They filled the right side of the closet. She had a section of her closet dedicated to only her eyeglasses and sunglasses and to accessories. Due to Bee's creative personality she sews clothes and stuffed animals of her own all the time. If it wasn't for her sewing prowess the closet would be half empty. They filled the whole left side of the big closet; clothes hung perfectly with the many stuffed animals placed side by side precisely on the shelves. Bee moved to the right side of her closet and pulled out a fire red band tee with black lettering that said "Kick Me". She bent down to the lower shelf and pulled out a black and white plaid skirt and grabbed a pair of red and white stripped ankle socks. She moved to her hair accessories section and snatched out a black headband to go with her platinum white and red hair and turned to the glasses section. She pulled out red thin framed geek glasses. Finally, she moved to the left side of her closet and reached up to pull a stuffed fox she called Java off of the shelf. Bee took stuffed animals with her almost everywhere she went, it helped with her anger management issues. The fact that it was Monday didn't help her attitude. She moved to the bathroom, took a shower and washed her hair. When she was done she dried herself and turned on the hairdryer; she never bothered to comb her messy curls. After a few minutes Bee's hair was dry enough for her to slip on her outfit. When she was done she quickly brushed her teeth retrieved Java from on her bed and made her way downstairs after crossing a longer-than-it-should-be hallway.

Bee made it to the kitchen and sat down at the mahogany dinner table. Yoshiko came forward and set down a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning, honey Bee" she greeted moving over to the kitchen sink.

"Monday mornings are never _good._" Bee grunted.

"That's what they all say, but another day means a new chapter to be written in the big book we call life." Yoshiko said washing dishes. It seems that Kelvin and Brenton have already eaten.

"I'm going to drive myself to the academy today." Bee muttered before taking a bite out of her bacon. It crunched in her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Yoshiko looked over her shoulder to the girl.

"Positive. That way I'll be able to pick up Haruhi on the way there" she answered continuing to eat her meal.

Just then Kelvin and Brenton walked into the kitchen. They had on blue long sleeved shirts with guitars graphically print on them. They had on black pants with gray and white sneakers.

"Hurry it up, would you? It's the first day of school and we want to get there a little earlier than others" Kelvin muttered.

"Yeah, I don't like snotty rich kids but what I do like is making a fool out of them." Brenton said high fiving his twin before they both pulled Bee away from the dinner table. She dropped her fork full of pancake on the floor. The two ten-year olds-had some incredible strength.

"My breakfast" Bee pouted being dragged away from her food.

When the group made it to the academy Bee automatically hated it. Out of all the colors they had to make it pink. You read correct, pink. When she, Haruhi, and the twins hopped out of her Ford F-150 everyone they passed turned to their direction then after a while they started talking about the "new commoner student". The twins could very clearly hear them and they silently congratulated themselves for making a reputation. They looked to Bee and saw that she was giving herself props as well. _Phase one was complete_. She moved her attention to Haruhi.

"Hey, I'm going to speak English from now on." Bee informed her.

"Fine by me. I assume you want me to act like you can't speak Japanese and translate for you." she spoke back in the same language.

"Correct" Bee answered. "You guys can do the same" she turned to the twin boys. They smiled mischievously at each other forming a plan through "twin telepathy".

They entered the doors and the family parted ways as the twins moved to the elementary side of the academy. She then pulled out her phone, "text me if you need backup" she sent to them.

Bee had her first class with Haruhi so she followed her through the long hallways to the classroom. When they made it through the doors everyone in the classroom turned their attention. They first noticed her crazy curly hair, next they noticed she's not wearing the school uniform or shoes, and last but not least they noticed she was holding Java. They then, once again, started gossiping about her to the people nearest to them.

_Is this too easy or what? _she questioned to herself.

"Hey Haruhi" two figures showed up in front of the two. They were mirror twins with cinnamon colored hair with eyes similar to their hair color. They both wore the Ouran Academy boys' uniform. "Who's this?" they both asked pointing at Bee.

"This is my friend Bee. She came to Japan from America" The twins looked at each other similar to what Kelvin and Brenton do. "She's your friend?" they asked leaning in toward Bee looking at her in interest. _Do you mind not invading my personal space? _she muttered in her head taking a step backwards.

"Yeah, but she doesn't speak English so I'll have to translate when she speaks." Haruhi then turned to Bee.

"These two are Hikaru and Kaoru. They are also part of the host club." she said switching her language.

"Oh! Are you saying these two are the ones my brothers reminded you of?" Haruhi nodded her head. "Well then, tell them I said it's nice to meet them."

"May I ask why you're doing this? You could just speak Japanese." Haruhi replied.

"You don't get it. This is all part of the plan." Bee sighed.

"What plan?" Haruhi pressed.

"Oh. nothing" she hummed rolling her eyes away from Haruhi's direction. Haruhi knew she wouldn't get any more information so she turned back to Hikaru and Kaoru who looked like they found someone else to annoy the crap out of. Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at the mischievous glint in their eyes.

_If I were them I wouldn't mess with her, especially on a Monday._

"Bee said it was nice to meet you guys" Haruhi finally told the two.

"Really? It looked like you were having a much longer conversation than that." the two pressed matching their wording perfectly.

"Family matters" Haruhi said moving to her assigned desk in the classroom.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked.

"It might just be a financial problem like all the other commoners." Hikaru voiced his thought to his twin.

"Don't tell them about my brothers yet." Bee told Haruhi. She just nodded in acknowledgement as the class bell rang and class started.

Meanwhile, Kelvin and Brenton were sitting at their desks in their designated classroom side by side. When the teacher started giving the lesson they unzipped their backpacks and pulled out black laptops. As soon as they turned their devices on Brenton stealthily moved to the teacher's desk. While the teacher was writing his notes on the whiteboard he took out a tiny wireless USB and stuck it into the teacher's computer. He then activated the device and moved back to his desk. Brenton then silently signaled by tapping his pointer finger on his nose. They then turned their attention to their PCs and started typing in code vigorously hacking into the school security. They admit that it was a very complicated code to crack, which made it all the better. Finally, they were able to access all the school's information, they downloaded all of it onto their own personal flash drives. When that was finished Brenton moved back to the desk and took out the wireless USB ending the connection on the teacher's computer. He fist-bumped his twin as he returned to his seat. They turned off their laptops and put them back in their backpacks. Kelvin took his phone out of his pocket and started texting to Bee.

Bee was bored out of her mind during the teaching lesson so she placed her headphones in her ears and listened to music the rest of the time. Minutes later she received a text from Kelvin: the cat's in the bag =(^owo^)=. When she saw "hack cat" she knew they had done it. She broke out into a wide smile.

_Phase 2 is a go._

**Hello guys! Wow I have 8 followers on my first chapter? You guys make me feel so loved. You may be asking what the hell their doing right now? Guess. I want to see what you think in your reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post new chapters. **

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bee and the twins decided to get together and complete phase two together before they would go to their second class. When the bell to end the first class sounded Bee put her papers away and made her way for the door. The problem was that before she could exit the Hitachiin twins blocked her path.

"Hello, Bee" they said in very sly voices. Bee made a face in response.

"What's with these dudes?" she asked Haruhi as she approached the three.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that they like the fact that you can speak a foreign language" she said

"But you can speak English too, so I don't think that's it" Bee muttered keeping her eyes on the twins giving them a skeptical face. "I swear if they do anything to piss me off their going to end up in the damn hospital." Bee growled. "Language" Haruhi reminded.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Hikaru spoke even though he didn't know what they were saying.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Kaoru said out of curiosity poking Bee's left cheek. She smacked the finger off of her.

"Watch it rich bastard. I've only known you for an hour and a half and you think you can touch me?" she spoke in his direction angrily.

"What is she saying?" both twins stressed turning to Haruhi.

"She said that if you make her angry you'll end up in the hospital, and she told Kaoru to keep your hands off of her." The two twins shared a glance with each other before looking to Bee who had her phone out with one hand and holding Java with her other. Bee stopped texting after sending a text message to Yoshiko and caught the Hitachiin's glance they looked away quickly.

"Are we done here?" Haruhi spoke ending the odd scenario.

"Yes?" the Hitachiin twins answered/questioned reluctantly. All Haruhi did was sigh; she then told Bee that she could go. She continued to play along and nodded. She walked out of the doorway as Hikaru and Kaoru moved out of the way. She made her way outside to meet her two brothers. They were sitting on a bench in one of the academy's many courtyards. When they saw Bee they stood up and looked like they meant business.

"What took you so long" Brenton asked partially annoyed, he was holding his black laptop. Kelvin was holding his as well.

"Sorry. Some creepy rich kids got in the way. Who knows, they could become your rivals." She shrugged the two raised their eyebrows.

"They're twins?" they both answered matching each other's words.

"Unfortunately." Bee sighed. She unzipped her book bag and took out a laptop similar to her brothers but in a silver color. The front had the words "If the world didn't suck we'd fall off" in blue letters.

"Let's get this over with" she said. Kelvin gave her his flash drive and she plugged it into the USB port in her computer. When the menu pulled up she had all the files of the students and teachers at Ouran Academy, there were even classroom grades and class activity records. She moved through the many student files until she reached hers and her brothers. Everything about their wealthy upbringing was written in the file, so she erased it before anyone important could see it. She then replaced the files saying that she and her brothers came to Ouran Academy through and academic scholarship for the twins. She put in an art scholarship for herself instead of an academic one. She saved the new information and exited the many files. She turned her laptop completely off and shut it closed.

"We are officially 'commoners' now guys." she informed the two. They gave each other high fives celebrating their accomplishment. _Phase two is complete _she thought handing Kelvin back his flash drive. He plugged it into his computer.

"While you're still here do you mind telling us who these two twins you speak of are?" Kelvin smirked while Brenton was wiggling his eyebrows; they both looked to Bee.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" Bee scoffed.

"It sounds like you don't like them." both boys synced their words their faces showing no sign of emotion. They were both looking at the Hitachiin's profiles at the moment.

"Nah" Bee gave a dismissive wave "They just rub me the wrong way. I already had to tame you two devils; I just don't want to put up with them" she grunted.

"Then let us do it" the two boys stated immediately. Bee looked to the twins in confusion. Kelvin was typing vigorously on his keypad. After a while he mashed the enter key.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" she asked.

"I revised our profiles. Brenton and I are no longer in the 5th grade. We're super geniuses and we attend 1st year with you, Haruhi, and the Hitachiin's now" Kelvin said snapping his laptop shut. _That's actually a good idea._ Bee mused to herself giving a complimentary nod to Kelvin.

"Yay for technology" they all voiced in accomplishment clapping in glee. Then they stopped clapping when they saw other students looking at them like they were crazy. Bee growled at them and they immediately turned away and continued what they were doing, which of course was gossiping.

"Alright guys, since you now 1st year students maybe you want to go get your schedule change", she winked.

They both nodded and walked toward the section of the Academy to where the Main Office would be. There was still a little bit of time so Bee shrugged her back pack over her shoulders and began walking back into the Academy the same way of which she came and placed Java on her head. She tucked her laptop into her left arm and pulled out her phone with her right hand and started texting Haruhi.

She sent: _I'll be at no library in particular. Let me know if anything happens._

Her stride to the nearest library didn't take long as she climbed red carpeted steps and opened the doors under the sign that said "Library number two". There were lots of people in the library, but they must not have known what a library was. It was a lot louder than it should be and nobody she saw had any school supplies or books with them. The library mostly had their books in their native language, but they did have smaller sections in the library dedicated to foreign languages. Since Bee was currently doing her English only façade she moved over to the English literature. She was looking for horror stories specifically Edgar Allan Poe. She looked for the books that ended with 'p'. After a few minutes of searching she dared herself to look up. The book she was looking for was farther up the shelves so she grabbed the ladder and started climbing upward to obtain the book. She reached over the shelf and finally had the book in her hand; she lifted it up in the air commending herself for her small victory whisper shouting "Yes". Bee however didn't realize that the ladder was slowly tipping over. Before she was aware of the situation she slipped off the ladder with a yelp. Java fell off of her head; Bee tucked her laptop and the book into her chest closing her eyes and readying herself for the floor's impact. However, it never came.

Bee looked up to see she was caught by someone. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. She glanced down to see that she was still some distance from the ground, therefore he was tall. He set Bee down on the floor, and she started brushing herself off. When she composed herself she started panicking "Where's Java?". She started looking around her general area until she saw another boy. He was short and had golden blonde hair. He was holding Java as well as a pink stuffed bunny. "That was close, wasn't it Takashi?" he said turning to the tall guy. All he did was nod in response.

_I'm so glad I had a translator installed into my phone for reasons like this,_ Bee thought pulling out her phone. She started typing in her English words and set the language change to Japanese. After she was done she handed the short blonde the phone.

It said: _Thank you. My name is Bee; it's nice to meet you. I am a 1st year scholarship student from America who was given the opportunity to learn here. May I ask who you are? Nice bunny by the way._

After the blonde was done reading the translation he started typing on the translation keypad vigorously with the Japanese alphabet she left for him on the screen. He returned the phone to Bee.

_Hello! My name is Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey. This is my cousin Takashi, but you can call him Mori. We're both 3rd year students. America? Cool! Thanks, I call him Usa-chan._ _What's your stuffed fox called?_

_Oh, nice. He shortened the word "usagi" to name his bunny._ Bee thought as Honey returned Java. She tucked the fox into the crook of her arm and started typing again. The cycle repeated and she handed Honey the phone.

_Hi Honey and Mori. Third year students…wow. If you've been at the academy for this long do you guys mind if you'd show me to the Business and Advertisement room after I check out this book? I have that class next. I named her Java by the way._

Honey typed in only a few words this time, and turned the phone around so that Bee could read it.

_That's a great name! Sure. Let's go! _She read before being grabbed by the arm and quickly dragged to the checkout table. She scanned her book into the school system and she was then pulled back through the library doors out into the red carpeted hallways. They went back downstairs and passed a few corridors; they then stopped in front of the class door. Honey still had Bee's phone so he began typing again and finally gave her the phone back.

_Here we are! It was nice talking to you; maybe we can do it again sometime?_ Bee gave a small smile and she typed in one last word.

_Sure,_ she turned the screen around so that he could see. He gave a big smile and they waved goodbye as they parted ways. Bee opened the doors to walk inside the room and she saw her twin brothers sitting in two desks.

"Looks like we're in the same class" they both said when they noticed Bee sit at the desk in front of Brenton.

"Obviously" Bee muttered. "I just hope this class won't be as boring as last class." She continued speaking as she placed Java on top of her bushy curls.

"When has a class been boring with us in it?"

"I wouldn't know you little nutjobs. We weren't in the same grade before we used hack cat." She told them.

"Well it won't" they both said. "If you get tired of listening to the lesson or whatever just fill in the code for the video game program you haven't finished yet" Brenton said opening her backpack that was currently taking its place on the floor. He took out her silver laptop and placed it on her desk like a servant giving the queen a gold crown.

"You need to finish it, Queen Bee." He said bowing for effect.

"You really want me to finish it don't you?" she questioned with squinted eyes teasing them.

"YES" they shouted.

"Okay fine. Anything for you guys to stop annoying the shit out of me. You've been asking me to hurry up and finish it for months now. I can only focus on code for so long." She sighed booting up her PC.

"It's the least you can do. We hack into secure networks and you make the digital media." Brendon said as a matter of fact.

"You make us sound like a bunch of terrorists." Bee said furrowing her eyebrows.

"The hacking part is what's making us seem like that, but the only reason of why we're doing this is for the good of the middle to lower class majority." Kelvin smart talked.

"True" Bee muttered.

"So, what's phase three?" they asked. Bee automatically became her own business woman.

"Look through all of the Ouran Academy high school students' profiles. I want you to tell me if they do anything in the community for the general public rather than being centered on their wealth. Give me the number percent of the students who actually have the right mind of doing any sort of community service, also the percent for those who don't."

"Aye," the twins replied pulling out their laptops and flash drives. "I'll look at the students from A through M" Kelvin said "and I'll look at the students from N through Z" Brenton continued.

"Good" Bee concluded opening the video game program on her laptop. She started typing in the rest of the code with her nimble fingers.

After a few minutes, students started to file in. Class was getting ready to start. As students walked by they made quick glances at the three family members on their computers. They were wondering why two ten year olds were in a high school class and what they could possibly be doing on their computers. The bell finally rang when the last few students and the teacher came in through the door. Even though Bee's eyes were glued on the computer code she could see a boy with blonde hair and another boy with black hair walking in. The blonde looked as peppy as ever and the one with the black hair looked utterly pissed. She stopped typing in her seemingly endless computer program code, and looked over at the two. They were already seated; the blonde was sitting at the desk in front of her and the raven haired guy with glasses was sitting next to him to the left. What Bee wanted to know was why the blonde hair blue eyed boy was just staring at her intently like she was an interesting piece of artwork. He was slowly leaning over the desk getting a little too close for comfort.

"Hey Kyoya, aren't these three the commoners everyone's been talking about? He questioned drawing an invisible circle with his finger around the three siblings." Kelvin and Brenton just looked at each other confusingly keeping up the façade.

"Yes, I believe so. They're not wearing the school uniform so it's safe to assume so." Glasses answered his voice sounding a little dull. He was still pretty angry about something. Bee took out her phone and once again started typing into the translator. The boy was still in her personal space and she didn't like that. She turned the phone around so that the boy could read it.

_You're invading my personal space. Please remove yourself from it. :(_

He did what he was told giving a sheepish smile. Bee continued typing in her phone and turned it around so that he could read it again.

_My name is Bee and my brothers behind me are Brenton on the left and Kelvin on the right. Sorry we don't speak Japanese. If you want to talk to me, you'll have to type your words on my phone. By the way what's with the guy in glasses sitting next to you? He looks pissed._

After he was done reading it he took the phone out of Bee's hand and started typing on the Japanese keyboard. He soon returned it. The raven hared boy was silently watching with an eyebrow raised.

_Nice to meet you guys. It's quite alright. His computer crashed, that's why he's so grumpy. _Bee let out a small gasp after reading the last sentence. Poor computer. She vigorously smashed the keyboard letters on her phone's touch screen and handed him the phone.

_Do you mind asking him if I can see his laptop? I may be able to fix it._ The blonde let out an "hmm" as if he was thinking and turned to glasses.

"Bee says she might be able to fix your laptop for you, Kyoya. Is it okay if she can see your laptop?" Kyoya moved his eyes to Bee his face expressionless. He then let out a sigh and took out his laptop from the messenger bag sitting next to him. He handed Bee the laptop. When she opened it the screen was blue. She gave a small frown and turned the computer completely off by holding down the power button for a good six seconds. She then turned the computer back on; the laptop was now showing a black screen with an underscore insert blinking in the far top left hand corner. Bee however didn't have the patience to type in another code to get the computer back in working order so she moved to her back pack and pulled out a blue flash drive. She plugged it into Kyoya's computer. The computer made an odd pinging noise in response to the USB. The screen then had an array of green numbers and letters floating on the screen. They arranged themselves in rows and there was only one row of code missing on the screen. Bee filled in the code quickly and pressed the enter key. The screen then started flashing the colors of the rainbow; after a minute or two the computer was recovering its pixels and a computer cat appeared on the screen made a cute face them meowed. The laptop then returned to a password screen; it was fixed. She gave small congratulatory claps to herself and smiled. She removed the USB and handed Kyoya his computer back, his spirits seem to have lifted to see that it was fixed. The blonde teen's eyes widened and looked at Bee like she was a miracle worker.

"Whoa! She fixed it!"

"Interesting" Kyoya mused. Bee smirked and returned to her work on the video game code as they reveled in her technological prowess.

"We've got the percentages" Brenton spoke interrupting her from working on the code.

"What were they?" she stopped typing and turned her attention to the twins. Only twenty-three percent of the students in Ouran High School do community service. The other seventy-seven percent apparently don't do anything with their lives. _Phase three done._

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to fix that." Bee said mischievously formulating a full-proof plan in her head. Then she heard a girl scream. Bee looked forward to see a girl crouched on top of her desk chair her eyes fearfully scouring the ground. Bee moved her eyes downward and they widened when she saw a massive amount of small black spiders scurrying on the classroom's marble floor. Many other students, mostly female, had the same reaction when they saw the small arachnids. Bee glared in her twin brothers' direction.

"Where in the hell did you get all those spiders?" she asked them with authority in her voice.

"Nowhere in particular." They smiled as they watched the other students in amusement. Bee let out a heavy sigh although she was laughing and silently commending the twins in her mind.

"Okay I think they've had enough. Please gather up the spiders and put them back in whatever you had them in."

"Okeydokey" they acknowledged getting out of their seats to gather the eight legged insects.

_They were right. Class would be boring without them _Bee thought shaking her head returning to her computer code.

**I'm a busy bee! Yes, that's me!**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bee and her brothers didn't pay one bit of attention in their business and advertisement class. Bee came up with a plan to rid Ouran of their "too much time on my hands" problem. She knew these rich people were capable of great things other than gathering money and sitting on it so she was going to deal with the situation as soon as she got home. However, she still had school and her next class was a fashion and design class. She didn't mind the class but she had a weird feeling that something was not going to be in her favor. After asking someone for directions she made her way to the next class parting ways with her brothers who went to look for their economics class.

When Bee got into the classroom not many people were there. There were bulletin boards with clothing designs on them and tables with sewing machines. The room also had multiple rows and racks of different kinds of fabrics creating a rainbow spectrum across the walls they were on. Bee was excited. It was just like one of the rooms in her mini-mansion home, she made her clothes and stuffed animals there. She quickly moved to a seat and waited for all the other students to file in but had her head down on the desk and closed her eyes in silent meditation. The room was surprisingly quiet, most people would be talking but the students that were already in the class weren't, they were drawing. All she could hear were the scratching of pencil on paper and she was glad she could some time in peace. Sadly, as more students started to file in the classroom got louder, but Bee continued to keep her head down and eyes closed.

Bee drifted off and fell asleep for a small point in time before she was woken up by the school bell. She lifted her head up off of the table and arched her back to straighten out her spine from being hunched over. The weird something-is-not-in-my-favor gut feeling came back and she quickly looked beside her.

"Hello Bee" she heard from familiar were from the Hitachiin twins of course. Bee scoffed and made the same face as before towards the two. Then she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her phone and started texting, she was getting kind of tired of doing so. She turned the phone around so that the two could see.

_Piss me off and see yourself out the nearest window._ they read and they made weird but playful pout-y faces at Bee. Bee leaned back a little eyeing them in suspicion as Hikaru took the phone from her and started typing. He then handed it back.

_We were just going to ask if you'd like to come to the Host Club after class is done. _Bee burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth and started typing vigorously. She turned it around.

_That's funny. You're funny. After what I've heard from Haruhi? Hell no. XD. _The twins looked at each other before sitting down on opposite sides of her, Kaoru on the left and Hikaru on the right. Kaoru took the phone instead of Hikaru this time and started typing.

_What does he say? Why is it so funny? _he returned giving a curious face. Bee's shoulders were shaking. Her loud laugh feels into a silent one and she began typing again. She placed it in front of her so that both twins could see.

_I've known Haruhi for ten years and know damn well that she is in fact a female. I'm not going to tell you what she tells me about the host club, it wouldn't matter anyway she didn't mention any names, _their eyes widened after reading that certain text. Both immediately got out of their seats grabbed Bee by both arms, grabbed their book bags and bolted out of the classroom. _What the hell! _Bee thought as she was dragged out through the long hallways. The twins were surprisingly quiet throughout the whole time she was being dragged (not without her struggling either). Finally, they made it to a room door that had a sign that said "Music Room #3" sign over it. "Oh no" she groaned as she was dragged into the room after being buffeted by red rose petals. '_How the hell does that even work?! Where is the fucking fan that blows those things out the door?' _she silently asked in irritation. The annoying-as-hell twins then stopped and dropped her. She fell to the floor and stayed lying there, she was extremely content to stay lying down and didn't try to pick herself up off of it. If she did she would likely knock both of the Hitachiin's upside their heads for bringing her here, but then again she expected for this to happen. Ha ha; jokes on them. She gave the faintest of devil smiles. She turned around so that she was lying on her back. Aside from the Hitachiin twins she saw Haruhi, the blonde dude from earlier and another person she didn't recognize. He was a little taller than Haruhi but not as tall as the twins, he had a haircut similar to Haruhi's. His hair was a dark brown with lighter brown highlights and his eyes were a bi-color blue-green.

"It's the commoner from earlier!" the blonde guy spoke in surprise. Bee gave a dead pan face and reluctantly got to her feet and brushed herself off. The twins were still on both of her sides so she took it as a chance to slap them upside the heads.

"Ouch! What was that for?" they both growled in Bee's direction.

"How much of an asshole can you guys be?! I specifically said no to coming to the host club and then you decide to drag me here against my will! I swear to all the gods on this damn earth that I'll-" she yelled at the two in English with a murderous glare on her face.

"Cut it out" Haruhi interrupted Bee's angry rant. Bee stopped and calmed herself. The twins gave faces to Bee like she was a crazy person, then again maybe she was. Bee turned away from the twins and pointed her finger at the blonde guy. "Who is he?" she asked Haruhi. "That's Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said simply. Bee then pointed a finger at the other guy with the brown hair. "Who's this guy?" she asked.

"My name is Riekka, hi." he said giving a wave. Bee squinted her eyes at him, she has that gut feeling again and it's telling her that something is off. Bee took a few steps closer and looked into the boys blue-green eyes and said "hm" stuck in her thought process. Riekka was a little peeved but kept a surprisingly good poker face. Bee however found out why she had her gut feeling. She then stepped back. Everyone else was watching the scenario in front of them and they all had their eyebrows raised.

"What's with this" he suddenly broke the awkward room silence.

"You speak English?" Bee inquired eyeing the boy in suspicion.

"All languages actually." he said as a matter of fact. Bee just nodded her head keeping the same facial expression.

"What made you join the host club?" she asked him. _Why am I being interrogated? _he silently questioned.

"Actually I was called to be your translator" he said. Bee let out a 'tch' and turned to the twins giving them a face of anger and disappointment. Bee believed this to partially true, but still wasn't so sure.

"I don't need a translator" Bee said switching her language to German.

"You don't speak Japanese and it's obvious that they don't understand English" Riekka replied in German as well gesturing to the twins and Tamaki. Bee gave a don't-be-stupid face.

"How do you know what languages I do and don't know how to understand?" she asked rocking back and forth on her heels. Riekka squinted his eyes at her.

"Are you saying that you can understand Japanese" he questioned.

"Bingo" Bee chirped. Riekka was now confused.

"Then why won't you speak it?"

"Because it's fun to make them look like they're stupid. They're rich kids who have all the time in the world and they don't even have the audacity to learn at least one other language. It's absurd," Riekka rolled his eyes.

"OK, let me just cut to the chase" Bee continued. Riekka looked to her his eyebrows raised.

"You not fooling me, you're female." Riekka was taken aback by the answer and he suddenly took a step closer. Bee stood her ground and looked up at her. they were sharing glares like it was some sort of staring contest.

"Do not tell anyone" she said in authority.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I assume something happened to get you here and be forced to work at the host club. It's your battle so take on your opponent and punch it the fucking face. It you hit him hard enough he won't know what hit him." Bee spoke with sheer confidence then she took another step back. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Hiroko Bee Leose, but you can just call me Bee." she said giving a smile and holding out her hand. Riekka was surprised by her change in attitude, but took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Riekka said giving a smirk. "To be quite honest I would absolutely HATE to translate for a person who can speak Japanese so if you don't mind..." she trailed off. Bee just shrugged and then turned to the Hitachiins.

"I don't need a translator, you dumbasses." she growled at them in Japanese. Their eyes widened; they could understand her clear as day.

"You can speak Japanese?" they asked in surprise.

"It would be silly not to speak Japanese if you went to a private school in Japan" she answered nonchalantly. She pulled out her phone yawning and texted the twins.

_You can speak Japanese now. I need you guys to come to Music Room #3, _the twins read. They looked at each other and nodded. They excused themselves from class and started looking for the correct room.

Meanwhile Bee was being bombarded by a million questions but the twins. Over time she got annoyed so she took two books out of her bag and slammed them both spine first on their heads (remind you of someone?). Tamaki was intimidated by the action she just took to shut the twins up. "Is she always like this" he asked Haruhi.

"Yes" she acknowledged as Riekka laughed at the Hitachiins' pain.

'_I'm honestly surprised. Tamaki would be calling her a name like princess or some crap_, _but he won't even go near her,' _Riekka thought. _Bee was just that intimidating, I guess he got the clue._

**Hello guys, thank you for participating! OC submissions have officially ended! **

**Sylveon-bit-me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After slamming the books on the Hitachiin's heads Bee took out her laptop and did research to take her plan further into action. She was determined to get the rich kids' butts moving so that society would grow to be better. After a while she saved the reliable research she found and started thinking. She has only been in Japan for a day and a half and she has already been working her tail off. Before she even got on the plane to Japan she looked up local organizations around her housing area to help out with. She found out that a local animal shelter was nearby as well as a shooting range. She could practice using her guns there. She nodded in satisfaction at the thought of being able to shoot some targets.

As for the animal shelter Bee always had the natural ability of calming and soothing scared animals. When she first started volunteering at animal shelters at the age of twelve the animals were always attracted to her and were always very friendly. Over her four-year span of volunteer service, she became known internationally as a professional animal caregiver to many different animal shelters and organizations. She had the identification to prove it. Bee also took in three pets throughout those years, and there the best companions she could ever ask for. Bee gasped for a good three seconds. _They're supposed to be dropped off at the house today _she remembered. She took her phone out of her back pant pocket and started texting Yoshiko making sure that she stayed at the house to pick them up from animal transport.

"What're you doing Bee" she stopped mid text to look at her twin brothers. How did she not notice until now? She looked around. None of the others seemed to notice the twins' presence. Bee swore that they would make great ninjas.

"I was texting Yoshiko to make sure she was at the house to get Taffy, Midas, and Flurry from animal transport." Bee told them. They both let out gasps. They seemed to have forgotten too. The three never forget about their pets! This was why Bee hated Mondays AND school.

"It seems like a century has passed hasn't it?" she inquired.

"We need some fresh air if we've forgotten about our pets." the twins said. Riekka heard their voices and turned around. She gave an 'oh no' face. '_Aren't one pair of twins enough' _she thought in horror. Haruhi stopped talking to Tamaki who was being very dramatic and annoying and followed Riekka's line of vision. She saw Kelvin and Brenton. As much as she despised to she wanted to see Hikaru and Kaoru's reactions. She tapped them both on the shoulder to stop them from their conversation together. They raised eyebrows as they turned to Haruhi she nodded her head in Bee's direction. They looked over in her direction but they only saw her they shrugged their shoulders and continued their conversation. The Leose twins were standing behind them though. Kelvin was behind Hikaru and Brenton was behind Kaoru. Kelvin held up three fingers and started counting down. As soon as all of his fingers were gone they both shouted like a murderer would do in a horror movie. The twins froze shaken up by the sudden cacophony and both glanced behind them. The three Leose' children then burst out laughing. Haruhi was clearly amused but she didn't laugh, Tamaki was freaked out just as much as the Hitachiins' were and Riekka just shook her head smiling widely at the situation that just happened before them.

"You guys scared the living shit out of us!" they yelled at the Leose twins clearly angry about what just happened. Their eyes then widened to find that they were twins them.

"Just what we intended to do!" the twin ten year olds retorted making faces to mock them in their horror. Then they started laughing again. The twins took that as a challenge.

"Then this means war!" they both synced pointing at the Leose twins put on their best challenge accepted faces.

"Then it's been established, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" they both acknowledged. They seemed surprised that they knew their names, but pushed it off to the side assuming it was Bee who told them.

"There are one too many pairs of twins here" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke. "Who are you guys and why aren't you guys in the elementary division?" Kaoru asked.

"For your information we are in the first year class of high school thank you." Brenton answered waggling a finger at him.

"How is that?" Hikaru spoke this time cockiness in his voice.

"Computer technology, you son of a-" Kelvin was interrupted by Bee.

"OK, I know I'm rubbing off on you with the whole profane language thing but could you not?" she said. He just rolled his eyes.

"How do a bunch of kids like you know about computer technology?" they both inquired.

"How _don't_ we know about computer technology" they retorted. The twins then started arguing at each other and it soon became a jumble of words that nobody could recognize. Tamaki looked distressed silently wishing for something to make the chaos stop. His wish was answered. The school bell must have rung because the host room door was thrown open. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori filed into the room and the two pairs of twins stopped what they were doing.

"Well what do we have here? It seems the Leose siblings are here." Kyoya stated.

"No duh," Kelvin spoke in English. All of the English speakers except for Haruhi laughed. The Leose twins turned to Riekka.

"You know English" they asked her. Bee scoffed. "No time for that I'll explain later." she told them typing on her laptop the light shining off of her glasses. There were more important matters to get to. Twins confronted Kyoya.

"How do you know our last name." Brenton questioned him raising a curious eyebrow. It was Kyoya, Honey, and Mori's turn to raised eyebrows.

"It's normal to know when commoners come to Ouran; it doesn't happen often. So you can speak English then." Kyoya said like he knew so the whole time. He didn't know that they weren't technically commoners since they changed the school file before Bee fixed his computer.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bee spoke still typing on her computer obviously doing a very important task.

"Hey Bee what are you doing?" Honey asked hopping over to where she was sitting being as cheery as ever.

"Looking over our pet's veterinary records. I have to find a new pet hospital to take them to so that they can get their annual checkups." Bee told him not taking her eyes off the computer.

"You have pets?" everyone except Haruhi and the Leose twins asked.

"What the hell is going on with the questions you ask after they've already been answered. I literally just said I had pets, did I not," she grumbled in frustration.

"Feisty," the twins mused.

"I'll soon become a living hell if you don't keep your mouths shut," she growled moving her eyes to look in their direction.

"Nevertheless the Host is about to start in a few minutes so if you don't mind." Kyoya strayed from the topic.

Bee stopped what she was doing and closed her laptop. She picked up her book bag and started walking towards the door with the twins in tow. However, all three of them were pulled back by the Hitachiins'. Bee was just about done with these rich bastards. She tried to contain herself but to no avail she took her book bag and his them both with it.

"What the fuck do you want now?!" she screamed in fury. They of course said nothing and had the same she's-a-crazy-woman faces on. Riekka took their place in the conversation. "They told me earlier that you were Haruhi's friend. They also said that if they found out whether you knew Haruhi was a girl of not they would bring you here."

"What you think I just met Haruhi a few days ago and thought she was male? We've known each other for ten years!" she said flailing her arms to exaggerate her exclamation. Of course the host club took this to interest.

"I find it believable. She knew I was female and she just met me." Riekka agreed contemplating to herself. The host club took this to surprise.

"Then that settles it then" Tamaki said with a sudden change in attitude. He sounded like he meant business. He pointed a finger at the Leose family. "You are now to be part of the host club."

"You see only we know that both Haruhi and Riekka are girls so if you were to tell anyone that would be a problem for the host club." Kyoya clarified. Bee just rolled her eyes.

"I haven't done anything yet. So you're just going to hold me against my will? I think not" Bee snorted. "Unless there's something in it for me." Bee smiled slyly eyeing the host club.

The host club boys shared glances at each other. What did she mean by that?

"What do you have in mind?" Kyoya asked skeptically. Bee just smiled at his awareness then she became a person of business.

"First things first, if I do join the host club I WILL NOT dress as a boy and hide my female identity nor wear the typical female uniform here." she said strictly. That rule was her first priority. "Second, I will not be hosting anyone. I would rather make preparations for the host club, like making business calls and such." she continued. "Finally the third, this room obviously has the sign music room number three over its door right?" the male host nodded in acknowledgement. "Then make it at least have a musical purpose and give this room some musical quality." she concluded.

"You've got yourself a deal" Tamaki answered meeting Bee's business stance. Bee gave a wide smile. "Glad we're on good terms." she said shaking his hand.

"Sadly I can't help you with your hosting as of now because of further business I have to attend to, but maybe next time, hm?" she finished turning back to walk out of the door. The twins followed her in silence out of the room. The host club was an after school activity so school had ended.

"Hey Bee? Was what you just did phase three?" Brenton asked.

"Right you are squirt" Bee said taking out her car keys as they made their way to her Ford F-150.

"Now we get to the best part." she smirked. "We get to call THEM". The twins' eyes widened.

"You mean THEM them?" they both asked getting into the truck.

"Yep. I'm making calls as soon as I get home." Bee chuckled turning on the car and driving away from the dreaded academy.

_I'd like to see how this turns out. No doubt it will be one crazy ride once they get here, _she mused making her way back home.

**Hello there readers. I am currently writing down ideas on how this story should go with the OC characters that were accepted by me. They'll show up soon. Although Riekka came in pretty early it was the perfect time to stick her in the plot when Bee got dragged into the host club. I thank you for reading and I hope you keep doing so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bee opened the door to her house, the Leose family filed in and as soon as she made it inside she plopped herself on the living room couch and groaned. School was the worst and to add on to her stress she had business to attend to. She blames her father. He was always a busy man doing everything he could whether if it was for his benefit or others. That must have been passed down to her because the twins were the carefree souls of the family. They always liked to joke and play around with others like they were playing a video game. She rested her head on the couch looking upward at the ceiling. Bee always made something of her life, she didn't just sit around and have everything be done for her. That's why she had no butlers or maids, she was capable of doing everything herself. Despite the stress she loved busying herself; it made her feel like she had a purpose in life. Like she told herself "We're all meant for dead". It might seem harsh to others when they hear it, but they don't read between the lines like Bee does so they wouldn't get it. Bee closed her eyes then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her nose. She then heard a whimpering sound. She lifted her head off the couch and her eyes met with the ice blue eyes of her pet Siberian Husky, Midas. All of the stressed thoughts she was holding washes away as she saw the look her was giving her. She slid off the couch, sat seiza* in front of him and gave him a big hug scratching him behind the ears. Midas gave out a sound in satisfaction; he loved to be scratched behind the ears.

"How's my good boy?" Bee asked as she released him from the hug. Midas let out a deep bark in response. Bee smiled at him and then gave a small sigh.

"I know you're worried about me but between it being Monday, having school, and being angered by annoying people I been having an off day," she told him giving a pout. Midas seemed to take note of the words "annoying people" and let out a low growl as if he was asking "what people?". Bee caught on and gave a chuckle shaking her head side to side. Midas was always the protective one. He was a full grown dog with a muscular build making him look like an authority. Bee adopted him in hopes of nursing back to health, because he born as the runt of his litter from the animal shelter she volunteered at. The caregivers feared he wasn't going to make it but Bee knew he was going to live and took him. Now he's the most loyal, loving and protective of the Leose family, and a certified guard dog after being trained in the K-9 police force in America. Bee could never be any prouder of how far he's grown from when he was a pup, it took a lot for him to achieve so much. All of her pets had to go through a lot in order to get to where they are today. Speaking of which, where were Taffy and Flurry?

"Do you know where Taffy and Flurry are?" Bee asked Midas. He turned around and bounded past the living room and went up the stairs. Bee followed him as he turned to the left and went down the long carpeted hallway where room doors were on both sides creating two rows of four on each side. Her parents really did overdo it. There were a total of 16 rooms in the house excluding the four bathrooms they had. She had only occupied half of the rooms with their bedrooms, training room, green room, game room, arts and design room, and the music room. She groaned to herself at how absurd it was. Midas walked down the hallway and stopped at the training room which was the third door to the left. She walked in and saw Yoshiko sitting on the floor playing with her pet Toyger cat Taffy. Bee adopted her in efforts to help keep tigers in their natural habitats. Just as the name states Taffy looked like a toy tiger and had the fur just like a tiger would with ocean blue eyes. She had a thin but muscular structure and was very energetic. Nevertheless, Taffy got her name because she was friendly or in other words "so sweet", like candy. Flurry unlike Midas and Taffy was a predominately wild animal. She was a snowy owl that Bee helped after she injured her wing when she was only a baby. Over time they grew attached with each other and they've been together ever since. Flurry had black and white feathers going across her body and her big golden eyes were staring right at Bee. Bee held out her arm and said bird flew to land on it. Bee took note to buy some perches so that Flurry could see at higher elevations.

"Hello Bee. How was school?" Yoshiko asked.

"If beating two people with a book bag makes school fun then it was alright I guess." Yoshiko raised an eyebrow.

"On your first day. New record," she complimented. Yoshiko was used to these sort of situations, and if those people haven't learned how not to make Bee angry then she wished them good luck.

"It's been two weeks. After we eat I need to do your nails and you need to get that dye out of your hair." Yoshiko continued. Yoshiko was a beauty expert she was a whiz at doing nails and always changed her acrylic nails every two weeks; she was also against using hair dye. She didn't like it since it was bad for hair.

"Why did you even dye your hair; your natural hair color is beautiful. I mean it's not every day that you see a person with periwinkle hair." Yoshiko chattered.

"OK, I get it" Bee mumbled. Everyone liked her periwinkle hair but when people saw it they asked a million questions like "if was actually her real hair" or "if she was born with it" and sometimes "if they could cut it". It wasn't very often that a person saw someone with a natural hair color other than the typical black, brown, or blonde. Bee knew not to question Yoshiko on hair and nails.

"You can do all that but I have to call THEM." Yoshiko eyed Bee when she heard that.

"You're going to bring THEM to Japan? You guys are a force to be messed with when you guys are together. Why are you calling them over here anyway?"

"Number one, they're my friends. Number two, those rich people at that school are already getting on my damn nerves. Finally, number three, we need to whip those rich bastards into shape so they can actually do something with their lives." Bee gave as a matter of fact. Yoshiko just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not against it. If you call them they'll probably be here by tomorrow night. Go make the calls." Yoshiko said getting up and stretching.

"Meanwhile I'm going to go cook. What would you like to eat?"

"Sukiyaki would be great, thanks (reference?)." Bee answered. As the two females and three pets made their way out of the training room. Flurry flew off Bee's arm perch and glided through the hallway. Bee then took out her phone and started making her calls.

_So much in one day. I can't wait 'til I get some sleep. _she sighed making her way to her room.

*The traditional Japanese sitting style

**Hello guys! I make as much time as I can to spit out these chapters. No seriously, these chapters I'm putting up aren't written or typed early. I literally type and then post when I'm done typing it. *sigh* Be prepared for a major OC takeover in the next maybe one or two chapters. If you have any questions, feel free to send a PM. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go eat strawberry Pop-tarts.**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bee woke up the next Tuesday morning not feeling well. She was lightheaded and when she tried to lift up her head she felt nothing but pain. She felt very weak and it took a lot of energy out of her to try to move her limbs. She remained lying there and took deep breaths because if she did not she would likely start hyperventilating. She moved her head to the most comfortable position she could to look at the alarm clock on her ebony bedside table. It was almost six o' clock, the twins would be up about around this time and they always made sure that she was awake before they started getting ready for school. As if on cue Kelvin slammed the door open with Brenton standing next to him as always. They moved over to Bee's bedside.

"Time to get up Bee" they both said in unison.

"Emergency, go get Yoshiko" she ignored their previous statement. Her voice was raspy and barely a whisper and the twins knew what that meant. Without hesitation they ran downstairs yelling the legal guardian's name. Not a moment too soon Yoshiko was in the room with distress and worry plastered all over her face.

"Oh no, Bee. Not again. Are you hurting enough for me to call the medics?" Yoshiko quizzed.

"No. I just don't feel very good. Kind of like how a person gets when he or she has the flu." Yoshiko let a sense of relief wash over her but she was still worried.

"This hasn't happened in a while," She said lowering her eyes to the ground. "I'll take Haruhi and the twins to school today. Just take it easy and get some rest okay?" Yoshiko finished looking to Bee. She wasn't looking in her direction, her periwinkle bangs shading her eyes. All she did was give a nod in acknowledgement. They walked out of the room and the twins gave a quick glance back at their older sister before exiting. Yoshiko closed the door behind them.

"This sucks." Bee sighed slowly moving her head so that she could look at the ceiling.

"This is not cool. I thought it was all over and that she wouldn't have to deal with it." Brenton muttered as the twins walked out of their economics class.

"I know. I don't care if Bee doesn't make a big deal out of it. If it's said to be severe it's a problem." Kelvin responded back. They continued walking until they were met with the Hitachiins, they were dragging Haruhi. The twin ten-year-olds would have questioned this act if they weren't worried. They just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"What's up squirts?" the Hitachiin's said to them. The Leose' just glanced at each other and continued walking.

"Hey! What's the big deal ignoring us like that?" they called from behind them. The ten year olds just continued walking but the twins blocked their path.

"We _asked _what the big deal is?" they both asked.

"Don't you get it?" Haruhi intruded in the one-sided conversation. She was serious at this point, the Hitachiin twin's attention were now on her. "They don't want to tell you so leave them alone. Even I could tell you the answer."

"Then tell us. It's bound to be something about Bee," they said.

"It is" Haruhi started "I'm not going to tell you until we get to the Host Club." Haruhi sighed. The Leose twins nodded to thank Haruhi and continued to walk to get out of the doors of the academy. The Hitachiins' were now very curious as to what made the day seem tragic. To the Hitachiins' the classes became very boring when Bee wasn't there, and they've only known her for a day. However that's how it was with Haruhi and Riekka as well. How are commoners so fun to be around, and what makes them different from the rich apart from finance?

They shrugged and made their way to the Host Club.

"Hey, where's Bee" Tamaki asked as soon as they made their way to the Host Club. Haruhi was no longer being dragged so she composed herself and brushed herself off.

"She was absent today." She answered simply.

"You should know. We're in the second business and advertisement class with her for second period." Kyoya told him. "The twins were here and when I tried to speak to them, they said nothing", he reported. "The same thing happened to us a little while ago in the hallway." Kaoru confirmed. "Then what would be the reason for her being absence."

"If it was anybody I would have thought you would know something about this." Riekka said referring to Kyoya. "But then again, Haruhi and Bee have known each other for ten years", she continued. Everyone's attention was now on Haruhi, she sighed. "Bee has a severe form of iron deficiency anemia", she muttered. "She must have not shown up because of it". Kyoya now was looking through his black notebook for any of this information, but he found nothing. He was getting suspicious.

"I have nothing here in the school files about Bee having iron deficiency anemia" he stated. The host club's attention was now on him.

"She keeps her medical conditions confidential. Only her doctors have that information." Haruhi gave out. "However, I decided to tell just in case something happens." Then she stopped talking about the topic. "The host club starts in a few minutes, we should get ready."

The twins finally made it back to the house. They literally slammed the front door open and started to look for Bee.

"She's in the music room" Yoshiko shouted to them as they ran through the house. When they made it to the room they saw her sitting on stool playing her blue bass guitar, to what they've known as Swing, Swing by All American Rejects .She had in headphones so she wouldn't be able to hear them, and she was singing the words. She had a great singing voice. They walked up to her and when she saw their feet she stopped playing and looked up at them. They looked like they'd witnessed a something disastrous and they were about to do what she hated most. She quickly removed her guitar and headphones and scooped them up in a hug, and then they did it. They started crying. The way they hugged back told her that they were scared. They didn't want her to end up the way she was four years ago, and it made them feel even worse because they couldn't relate. They didn't have a blood disease like she did. They calmed down after a while and Bee wiped the tears from their eyes. They may be cruel and ruthless pranksters, but they were still ten.

"I'm fine now." She told them. "Now, no more crying" she smiled as she went to grab the acoustic guitar that was nearby. She continued to play until they felt better.

After everything was said and done they all moved back downstairs. The twins had enough of an emotional turmoil for one day so they crashed on the living room couch where the pets were sleeping and turned on the TV. Bee went into the kitchen and took a popsicle out of the freezer. When she was about to put it in her mouth her cell phone started ringing. Her ringtone was the voice that says 'ring ring' and then gets angrier the more it rings… yeah, that one. She quickly answered it not being bothered to check the caller ID; she had a clue as to who it was. Or rather who _**they**_were.

"Hi Bee!" she heard multiple voices shout from the other line. She anticipated this so she held the phone away from her ear. She then put **them** on speaker.

"What's up guys," she answered back.

**The many OCs will finally be revealed in the next chapter. Also may I say holy cow I have over 30 friggin' story followers! Thank you guys for the support, you reading and leaving comments makes me so very happy and it keeps me typing. If I don't finish chapter nine today it'll be up tomorrow (2/11/15).**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Kyle is", a voice answered. Laughter was soon heard on the other side.

"Not funny, Akuma" another voice who was obviously Kyle said. Kyle _was_ tall though. Not as tall as Mori, but tall. Knowing Akuma she probably had that well-known smirk on her face.

Then she heard a faint 'give me the phone' on the other side.

"Hey Bee," she heard another voice say.

"What's up Shelly?", Bee answered.

"What's the big deal? You've only been in Japan for two days and you've already got yourself into trouble." she told her. Bee heaved a sigh. "Yeah dude I had to leave my members hanging" another voice came up. That voice was from Aya.

"Trust me. If you knew what I had to deal with yesterday you'd understand. I swear one of these days I'm going to lose my sanity being exposed to that school." she grumbled.

"Oh yeah really, did it have to relate to some snotty rich people? If it was I'd like to knock some sense into them," she heard another one of her friends' voices; Callie.

"Hey Callie" Bee greeted.

"Howdy" she heard her say. "We're almost there."

"There as in Japan" Bee asked raising an eyebrow. Then unexpectedly Bee's front door was flung open, she jumped and looked over with wide eyes. She dropped her popsicle in the process.

"Nope. I meant your house!" Callie said walking in with seven other people. They then came into a group hug nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Good God guys, a moment of warning would have been nice." she murmured a sweat-drop forming on her head.

"Oh but we couldn't do that" another one of her friends said giving her a poke. It was Jackson, he was the weird kid of sorts, but he was sure as hell fun to be around.

"Uh...guys. We really didn't have to do all of that," another referred to the breaking and entering. That person was Maya.

"When have we ever knocked on her door?" Jackson asked like it was other-worldly.

"Good point" Bee and Maya said.

"You guys got that from me", Aya said pointing at herself.

"Quiet down would ya" the twins yelled from in the living room. All of the friends' attention went to them. Then they all moved to the living room.

"Yo" they all said to the twins. The twins had on blank expressions. Then Kyle plopped himself on the couch.

"What's with you guys? You're usually doing something that's up to no good."

"Have you broken them?!" Jackson intervened shaking Bee by her shoulders.

"I might have. My anemia was getting the best of me this morning." Bee mumbled. Collective gasps filled the room. They all remember what happened four years ago.

"Oh hell, NO!" Akuma and Aya growled in disbelief.

"Watch your language." Shelly warned.

"That's not a good sign." Maya stated in worry.

"It's not a big deal. I exercise and train every day." Bee shrugged.

"Yeah so do I but when you have a medical concern especially when it's severe it _is_ a big a deal" Shelly argued. The eight of them nodded.

"Speaking of training, where's Yoshiko?" Maya asked. She would have come down here if she heard all the noise going here. "Probably in the training room" the Leoses answered. The music room and training room had sound proof walls. She taught the Leose family karate and chun kuk do* and would often train by herself.

"Don't interrupt her while she's training. I almost got drop kicked by her once," she said holding out a hand to say 'stop'.

"You better be glad that most of us have houses here" Callie told her. "Yeah I know, and I thank you guys from coming." Bee said non-nonchalantly.

"Wait, hold up! We need a place to live I don't want to live on the streets of Japan seeing as I did once in America." Aya intervened. Bee held up a hand in silence, she knew about this rant.

"Don't worry about it. I have rooms to fill anyway". Jackson, Kyle, Maya, and Aya were "commoners" so they had to have a place to live.

"Aya, I believe you telling me that your younger sister got a scholarship to Ouran? Where is she?"

"Sitting in one of the multiple cars we drove here." she answered.

"Then why didn't she come into the house?"

"Sleep," all eight answered. "Yeah and we put our pets in animal transport. I hope Rebel is okay." Callie continued. Rebel was her black paint barrel racing horse.

"I'm sure they're fine Callie," Akuma reassured her "even if they were given a threat they'd probably kick butt," she said being aware of Shelly's "no profane language" attitude. Akuma, and Aya also had pets. Akuma has a black fox named Feather and Aya has a mastiff-lab mix named Boxer.

"Back to the topic at hand" Bee said getting back on topic. "Half us have houses here, so we'll split and take in one of you guys" she pointed at Aya, Maya, Kyle, and Jackson.

"I call Bee's house!" Jackson shouted immediately raising his hand.

"Why," everyone in the living room asked. He looked at everyone like it was obvious, but it wasn't.

"_Because_" he held out for emphasis "if the world were to break out into a zombie apocalypse Bee would be here to shoot them to pieces." Everyone just looked at him like he was nuts.

"Is that really why?" the twins asked. Jackson nodded rapidly at the twins.

"Bee is a weaponry expert" he said wrapping an arm around her. She just rolled her eyes.

"We're standing right here" Kyle and Aya told Jackson clearly taking what he said as an insult. Bee, Kyle, and Aya were known by their friends to be gun users. However, Bee took her weaponry to the next level and included arson. In other words, she liked to blow things up. It was a real bonding moment for the three of them because they could relate to each other through bearing arms.

"I'm sorry, OK. I would have all three of you on my zombie apocalypse team if I could but I'm just being safe," he defended.

"Guns and weaponry aren't for the faint of heart you know. I've seen some bullet wounds that would make you barf when you saw them." Aya told him.

"But these are zombies we're talking about," Jackson reminded.

"We don't even need guns to kill zombies. Zombies are easy to kill; you just need to go for the head." Kyle argued.

"Can we stop talking about guns and zombies now? This conversation is making me feel uncomfortable." Maya quieted their conversation.

"Sorry" Bee grimaced.

"Now you've got me wanting to watch _The Walking Dead_." Akuma grumbled.

"Well then, that settles that." Shelly put them back on track. "Aya shall live with me, Callie gets Kyle, and Maya'll house with Akuma." she cut to the chase. "No exceptions!" she put in instantly. Jackson gave out a 'yay' and hugged Bee.

"I hope you guys bought clothes, because I do not want to leave my house to go shopping with you guys. That would take _hours,_" Bee said in exhaustion.

"Of course we did. I still can't believe that we even did this all in one day. Me traveling to another state by car took longer than this." Kyle mused.

"I'm assuming the multiple cars part refers to having one car full of your clothes and other possessions?" the twins came into the conversation with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty much" Callie nodded. "We rode here in my lifted truck." she added.

"Stereotypical cowgirl," Akuma muttered.

"I'm just glad you know that the American cowboy or cowgirl weren't mostly white, but Hispanic or African American," she winked tipping the cowboy hat on her head. How's that a history lesson for ya?

"Django" Jackson spoke instantly.

"Some parts of the movie were accurate but some were also inaccurate, like the Mandingo fighting and the fact they wore sunglasses." Callie answered waggling a finger.

"I don't like historical films, they're mostly boring. I'd rather watch the old movies like Back to The Future. I like the magic and science fiction type movies." Bee gave her opinion.

"Isn't that the 1985 film with Michael J. Fox?" Maya asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Bee confirmed.

"How old are you guys?" the twins questioned them.

"Older movies are better. Modern movies focus more on the visuals and don't really focus much on the intended story line." Bee told her brothers. "Makes me sad." she pouted.

"If we wanted to focus more on the intended story line, we'd read a book instead," Kyle retorted. Bee gave him the middle finger, and as always he returned it.

"What's with us getting off topic!" Shelly shouted shutting everyone up.

"What's going on down here?!" Yoshiko bellowed coming down the mini-mansion stairs. She then stopped when she saw the eight friends. She nodded.

"That explains it." she deadpanned. "You guys just made it in Japan so why don't you all get to your houses and unpack. Don't forget that school is tomorrow as well." Collective groans were made at hearing about school.

"Yoshiko. Jackson shall be living here now that he is in Japan," Jackson said speaking in the third person.

"Another room to fill," Yoshiko acceded nonchalantly making her way to the kitchen.

"Yes," Jackson cheered as he went out the door to get his luggage.

"I guess she's right, but I really hate the idea of going to school tomorrow." Aya groaned.

"You should be used to it. We still had school in America." Kyle said.

"See you guys tomorrow" Callie called over her shoulder as she walked out of the door with the others.

"More like living nightmare" Bee replied as they parted ways. Just then Jackson came back in with his luggage, and he had quite a bit of luggage... he was holding his ukulele.

"Show me to my new room!" he grinned strumming on his ukulele. Bee chuckled and made her way upstairs and he followed. She turned to the right and went down the eight door hallway. She stopped at the third door to the left and opened it.

"After you my good sir" she said making a flamboyant gesture to the open room. He gave closed eyed smile and walked in, but when he opened his eyes he stopped short. The room was beautiful, it had very expensive oak wood furniture a pure white carpeted rug. The bed was fluffy and king sized with blue covers and it was lined with very comfy looking pillows. The walls were a sandy beach tan.

"I'm never leaving this room." he told Bee before continuing his walk.

"Let's see how that works out for ya." Bee laughed at his reaction. All of the bedrooms looked like this.

"I'm just gonna pass out this bed now" he said patting it like it was his new best friend.

"At least have the decency to put on your JJs** first." Bee told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Bee said as she was about to shut the door.

"Hey, wait." she heard him say. She looked back towards him.

"Can I raid your kitchen?" he asked. Bee just snorted.

"I don't care, but don't you _dare_ touch my cookies." she answered squinting her eyes and pointing an accusing finger. He put his hands up in defense.

"Promise" he said in his usual cheery voice. Bee just nodded her head giving him the I've-got-my-eyes-on-you gesture before closing the door.

Bee made her way back downstairs and crashed beside the twins that were still lounging on the couch. Supernatural was on so she was completely comfortable laying there for the rest of the night.

'_Finally, commence start Phase 4. Wreak havoc,' _she mused giving a smirk before she lost herself in Sam and Dean's demon hunting.

* Modernized version of tai kwan do founded by Chuck Norris

** Just another way to say pajamas

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bee woke up in her bed the next day to knocking on her door. She reluctantly threw the covers from over her and went to open the door. Jackson was greeted by her tired look and messy hair. She looked like a living Medusa. Jackson of course was still in his JJs and Bee was too.

"Good morning Bee" he groaned

"Time to wake up already?" she asked.

"I know how you feel. The twins decided to give me a rude awakening which made the morning worse." Jackson said. Bee yawned and moved to her closet and put her hand on the security pad, she opened the door when it unlocked.

"You'll get used to it. Now go get dressed." she told him giving a shooing gesture with her hand before walking into her huge closet.

Bee decided to dress up like a rock style for the day so she pulled out a white tank top with a black skull printed on it. She grabbed a red and black plaid skirt with a black belt and some ripped black leggings. She kept on her red glasses and took out a big black bow from the accessories section. She moved to her custom clothes section and took a black and white hooded leather jacket with red cat ears off the hanging rack. Then FINALLY she took a seventeen-inch stuffed panda off the top shelf. She named him one Chuang*.

She walked out of the closet to the bathroom downstairs. Jackson was at the one in the she took a shower and all that other good stuff. She put on her clothes, ate breakfast, and snatched up her back pack before leaving out of the house with the twins and Jackson in tow. They picked up Haruhi as usual.

The gang met with each other in one of the very giant rose-bushed courtyards. Haruhi was with Bee however and they didn't know about her apart from her being Bee's friend for ten years. Bee decided to introduce her to everyone.

"Guys!" she got everyone's attention. "This" she gestured to her friend "is Haruhi"

"Hello Haruhi." everyone except Jackson waved. She waved back. Then Jackson wrapped his arms around Bee and Haruhi's shoulders smiling. "She's a cool cat, she's not like most people here."

"Alright I'm guessing introductions are due here" Bee said glancing at Haruhi before pointing to Jackson. "That's Jackson." He never gave Haruhi his name when they were in the car.

Jackson has hipster curly blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a green plaid button up over it and khaki pants. He also had on black and blue slip-on's. He had big black glasses over his eyes.

"Hiya" he told Haruhi from beside her. Bee then moved her pointer finger over to Akuma. "That one is Akuma"

Akuma was the tall girl of the group with her being six feet tall. She's albino but she dyed her hair black with blue highlights. Her eyes were like red rubies. She wore a black shirt with a red-and-black plaid skort, and had on red and black thigh high stockings with her black navy boots. She gave another wave to confirm her presence.

Bee moved her finger to Callie. "Callie", she stated simply.

"That's me" she answered tipping her cowboy hat. Callie wore those to make fun of the cowboy stereotype. She has a tall and skinny figure. Her eyes are an emerald green and her wavy mid-back length hair was brunette going down and then it came to an ombre of the colors red, blue, and purple. She had a diamond nose piercing and right cartilage piercing. Her dress consisted of a white lace dress with a thin brown braided leather belt that had an IPhone holster and her matching brown cowboy boots.

Bee continued and moved her finger to Maya. "This one is Maya" she told Haruhi. Maya nodded at her giving a small smile.

Maya is five feet four, one inch less in height compared to Bee. She has long brunette hair and she has heterochromia iridium** with her left eye being an emerald green and her right being blue. Today she is wearing a purple shirt with a musical scale printed across it and blue stone washed jeans. She is also wearing black hi-top Converse.

She transitioned to Shelly. "This one is Shelly". She gave a peace sign in response.

Shelly is five feet seven and has tan skin. Her hair was dirty blonde, and it was in a high ponytail. She had on a custom made Ouran Academy uniform on and it was quite similar to the boy's uniform. She had on a light blue with the Ouran Academy symbol patched on the left under the collar and black formal pants. She wore black combat boots with them.

Bee then pointed both of her pointer fingers at Kyle. He gave two thumbs up. "Kyle" she continued.

Kyle was again, tall but not as tall as Mori. He has black hair that had the style that would remind you of a rock star and a snakebite piercing on his bottom right side of his lip. His style of dress was a plain black tee shirt with the words 'talk shit, get hit' in bold white letters (in English mind you), and dark blue denim jeans. He had on blue and grey skater sneakers to go with his look.

Last but not least Bee conclude the introduction by pointing to Aya. "Aya" Bee stated. "Yo", she replied giving a nod.

Aya is a five feet eight inches tall, has brown eyes and a long scar going down her left cheek just under the eye, and brunette hair. However, her hair ends ware dyed green and ended at the very tips with black. She had her ear lobes pierced with gold hoops and the cartilage on her right ear was pierced with smaller hoops. Her hair was in a messy bun today and her dress was a style similar to American hip-hop. She wore a black cold shoulder top with the gold letters "eyewitness" on the front and had on money print cargo pants. She had on black high-tops and sunglasses on her head.

"It's nice to meet you all" Haruhi said.

"Same to you" Shelly spoke for them all.

"We should get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day here." Maya pitched in everyone nodded and made their way to class. Bee, Shelly, and Akuma were first year students. Aya and Callie are second year students and Maya, Jackson, and Kyle were third year students.

"I'll show you guys to class" Bee said to the new first years.

"It works out. We have the same class together." Akuma shrugged. The three waved goodbye to the others as the first years made their way to class.

When the five first years finally made it to their class they were of course greeted with two faces she despised.

"Hey Bee, who are they?" the Hitachiins cut to the chase.

"_They_ have names, and if you want them you don't ask Bee you ask us." Akuma retorted gesturing to Shelly and herself.

"OK then", the mirror twins complied showing up on both sides of Akuma. "Who are you?" Hikaru asked. Akuma moved her red eyes over to the speaker.

"Akuma" she answered giving a little grin.

"Demon?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. She moved her eyes to the new speaker.

"Exactly" she said ending the conversation. She moved to an empty desk and sat in it. The twins then looked over to Shelly.

"What's your name?" they asked in curiosity.

"My name is Shelly." she answered simply. The twins leaned in closer to Shelly, and Shelly did not seem very happy about her invasion of space. "Well then Shelly, tell us about yourself." they spoke. Shelly took a step back.

"No thanks." she replied turning and moving to the empty desk next to the one Akuma was sitting at. The twins blinked, then they moved over to Bee and Haruhi.

"What's up with them?" they asked.

"Why do you care?" Bee returned moving to the previous desk she sat in. Haruhi did the same. The two let out a sigh, two new students it seems. They also know Bee. Were they commoners like her?

"We finally make it to our class" Aya groaned walking in front of the second year class with Callie.

"This academy is huge; they should at least put a campus map around the hallways." she muttered. They stepped through the door and made their way to the two empty desks in the room. The two passed the time for other students to file in by scrolling through their phones.

"So you're the new students I've heard about." they both removed their eyes from their phones and Aya was the first to speak.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" she asked Kyoya with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not every day that new students get admitted into Ouran this late into the school year." he stated the light gleaming off his eyes.

"It must not be late enough then." Callie said returning to her phone before she was then again interrupted by Tamaki.

"Hello princess, I'm Tamaki. What's your name?" he asked putting on his usual host club charm. The girls that were in the room started squealing at his princely act, but neither Callie nor Aya were phased.

"Don't call me princess ever again." Callie stated moving away from Tamaki.

"Barf" Aya stated. "Not a good first impression. Who does he think Callie is?" she chuckled in English moving her fingers expertly on her phone's keypad. She then moved her eyes back to Tamaki.

"Don't do that to me either. If you so much as utter the term toward me, you'll end up in the hospital." The reaction from Tamaki was priceless. He started sulking in the classroom corner.

"Interesting" Kyoya muttered eyes on Tamaki in his depression.

"Not interesting." the two friends told him going back to minding their own business.

"Well, here we are", Jackson said walking into the third year class with Kyle and Maya in tow.

"How much bigger can this place get?" he continued.

"I don't know, but it's completely different from the schools in America." Jackson answered looking around the large classroom. Maya just nodded agreeing with Jackson's statement. Not very many students were in the class at the moment. The three moved to seats that they would feel comfortable in. Jackson took his book bag and unzipped it. He removed a very expensive looking camera. He was scanning through multiple pictures on the screen until he got to a few.

"You want to see the photos I took of you skateboarding?" he asked Kyle. He let out an amused scoff in response.

"Of course I do" he answered obviously. He transitioned the camera forward so that it was in Kyle's view. Maya also took interest and leaned forward to view the pictures. The one they were looking at during the moment was Kyle doing a kick-flip off of a ramp in the local skate park they normally went to back in America. He was seemingly stuck in space as he looked like he kicked the air in superb form as the skateboard underneath him was at its halfway mark of making a complete 360 degree turn.

"Cool" he stated in a slight whisper as well as it being accompanied by another voice. The three noticed this and moved their eyes over in the direction of the voice.

"You can do that?" he asked Kyle. They could literally see the flowers surrounding him.

"Uh...what's up?" Kyle asked Honey. Jackson meanwhile snapped a photo of the boy lolita. Then he looked at the photo. Yep, he wasn't imagining it, the flowers were there.

"How is that possible?" he mused continuing to examine the photo. Is this guy bending metaphysical*** rules?

"Hey Takashi, take a look." he called to his tall raven haired cousin. He bent over and looked at the photo then he gave a satisfied nod at the picture.

"You have good photography skills" Honey commended to Jackson. He gave a smile at the compliment.

"I like this dude already", he informed Kyle and Maya.

"What are your names" Jackson asked with the smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm Honey and this is my cousin Takashi, but you can call him Mori." he introduced.

"'Sup. The name's Kyle. This is my cousin Jackson, or as our friends call him Jacks." he returned the favor. "And the shy one over there" he gestured to Maya "is Maya".

"It was nice to meet you both" Maya told them in a quiet voice. The bell rang as if on cue and they parted ways by the two moving to their respected seats.

* Otherwise known as "bright" in the Chinese language

** A genetic mutation to having two different eye colors

*** The studies in relation to mind and matter (so if the flowers are seen but not in existence, how is it possible?)

**Hello guys! This chapter was to give you readers a more visual imagery of the characters because I didn't really tell you what they looked like in the last chapter. They also meet their respective class year host club characters. To the OC creators it seems that we're having some sign in problems...hm. PM me if there are any further issues. By the way, Jackson and Kyle are my OCs. I felt that the story was going to overflow with females, so I added them. I might add in another OC as well, but I'll have to think about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Bee wake up" she heard faintly before having pain hit her square on the head. She jolted up grabbed the item that caused the pain and chucked it across the room.

"Well, there goes my textbook", Akuma muttered looking in the book's general direction. Bee was looking in her general direction with hardened eyes.

"Akuma, you should already know that Bee doesn't do well with being woken up abruptly", Shelly sighed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? She was _knocked out._" Akuma argued.

"Just don't do it again." Bee groaned rubbing the sore spot on her head. Then she heard snickering and raised an eyebrow at the twins who sat behind her.

"I just woke up and they're already testing my patience. If they piss me off while I have anything sharp or potentially dangerous in my hand, _hold me down_." Bee warned in English to them.

"You don't have to tell us twice", they both stated. When Bee got angry with others it usually became an extreme wrestling match.

"What I was going to tell you is that class is over", Akuma informed. Bee perked.

"Really?"

"Yeah", the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi, Shelly, and Akuma confirmed at the same time.

"Then class must have been very boring" Bee mused scratching her arm. She put her book bag on her back and snatched up Chuang while giving a stretch. All six of them walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Bee?"

"What's up, Kaoru?" she asked. The twins looked surprised at her reply. Bee noticed. "What?"

"As far as I know from them. Only I could tell the two apart." Haruhi stated. Bee got the point.

"Not only you. Riekka could tell us apart too." Hikaru said. "Can all commoners tell us apart?" Kaoru questioned.

"I wouldn't say that." Bee answered. "However, even though you look the same, but you're still your own person. It just takes a person or more to notice the differences." she raised a metallic silver nailed finger. When she was finished the twins looked like they needed a moment to let it all sink in.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot." Bee recollected. She turned to Akuma and Shelly and hastily nodded over to a secluded location outside the doors they walked through. When they made their way over there she half yell-whispered "Don't tell anyone that Haruhi is a girl". Shelly and Akuma were confused.

"Why not?" Shelly quizzed.

"Long story, can't tell you until everyone else is here."

"I got this" Akuma nodded already on her phone typing a text.

Moments later all the friends were in one place.

"What's the deal?" Kyle asked. He was one of the last to show up in the group.

"You cannot tell anyone that Haruhi is female." Bee whispered loud enough for them all to hear. The other five had the same confused look on their faces.

"Why is that?" Maya repeated. Bee gave a sigh and explained the whole situation to the three in English, just in case there were wandering ears.

"Wait, what? That's stupid! Who does that?!" Aya inquired.

"These rich bastards apparently." Akuma muttered. Callie's eyebrow quirked. "Wait, who is the leader of this club?!" Callie asked. All Bee did was shrug. Kyle and Jackson burst out laughing.

"Host club? That's hysterical! I need to see this!" Jackson said raising up his expensive camera looking like he was going to go all out paparazzi. Kyle shook his head with a smirk. "You can count me in."

"Don't do that. I'm already stuck there and I don't want you to get caught in the impending torture." Bee raised a hand.

"You think we care? We want to see these dudes make a fool of themselves. Maybe we'll get points for posting pics over in America." Jackson snickered. Bee sweat dropped. He was doing it again! Jackson took photos and sold them for money—just like the paparazzi. They all called this side of him Cyber. That's how they met in fact. Jackson snapped a very embarrassing picture of her and as a result she threatened him with his life in order to delete the picture before he got it on the internet.

"Don't do that", Maya defended giving him a little smack to snap him out of it.

"You also know he can't promise anything", Kyle rolled his eyes. Challenge accepted.

"If you take any pictures I promise you I won't be afraid to snatch that camera and throw it in front of a bus." Bee spoke with narrowed eyes. Both Jackson and Kyle groaned, she meant it.

"Fine", Jackson conceded reluctantly.

"When you get the captain's name for this club, tell me that so that I can slap him." Callie said.

"I feel sorry for whoever that person is…" Aya stated. "I'm not" Callie continued. Just then the Leose twins made it to the group.

"Bee", the twins started.

"Hmm", she turned her attention to the two.

"The dude with the glasses is looking for you." Kelvin told her. Bee blinked.

"You mean Kyoya", she reminded.

"Yeah whatever his name is" Brenton waved it off. "Anyway, he said the host club is opening in a little bit so you better _scurry _on over there." He said making steps with his fingers. Bee got ticked.

"I'm not a rat, thing one and thing two." She growled bopping them upside the heads with Shuang. The other seven others started laughing.

"Not cool." Brenton pointed at his older sister.

"Lead the way—this ought to be interesting." Kyle chuckled gesturing to the path before them. Jackson nodded his head.

It's your funeral" Bee shrugged making her way to the designated room.

**Hello readers, I just wanted to let you guys know that it will take a while to get a new chapter up, because I have a crap ton of work of to do. **

**Why must school be so stressful...**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bee was getting more used to finding her way through the school so it didn't take very long for the group of teens to make it to the pink door of Music Room number three.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Bee questioned in a peppy voice.

"Jackson does!" the blonde said before gripping the handle of the door and opening it. However, just like before when Bee was dragged to the room, Jackson was hit with a hail storm of red rose petals. He moved this arms over his face to shield it.

"Welcome", many voices said through the doorway reverberating around the hallway they stood in.

"Let the living nightmare begin", Bee said resting her hand on Jackson's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as she continued to walk through the door. Everyone else followed.

It seems like the hosts took up her end of the bargain. There were still fancy looking couches, podiums with vases of red roses placed in every corner of the room. Along with the décor there were a wide array of instruments and they even added a small performance stage.

"So far, so good?" Maya quizzed slightly in doubt.

"You made it just in time", Bee turned noticing the voice as being Kyoya's.

"Only to the brothers finding me in courtyard." Bee murmured out of their hearing range.

"Hey, guys", she continued giving a rainbow hand wave.

"Who are these people here?" Riekka intervened glancing over to the large group behind Bee looking through the room to get used to their surroundings.

"Hey, I just saw you guys in our class!" Honey pitched pointing to the Jackson, Aya, and Kyle.

"Oh, yeah. Little dude and Tall cousin. It's nice to see you again. You guys are hosts?" Kyle acknowledged in question. All Honey did was nod his head hastily clearly confirming his prediction. Kyle just nodded musing on what the whole deal was.

"Oh, my goodness! He's so kawaii!" Callie squeaked ambushing the small blonde in a hug. Honey was surprised at the action but it went away just as soon as it came. Aya took it upon herself to pry the fellow teen off of the 3rd year. "Slow your roll, country girl." she said. She just let out a playful pout toward the 2nd year.

"Back to the question at hand", Jackson said moving back to Riekka. "**We**", he started extravagantly "are new students here and this blue haired beauty here decided to show us around. We then find our way here." He ended gesturing to the very surroundings of the room with one sweep of his hand. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Nice introduction. But I think she wanted our names." Akuma clarified.

"Shelly, and Akuma", the twins started. Both of them pointed to the two.

"Callie and Aya", Kyoya stated. "'Sup Glasses", Aya replied while both 2nd years gave live long and prosper signs.

"Jackson, Kyle and Maya" Honey finished giving a smile.

"We welcome you, the Ouran Academy Host Club." The voice which was obviously Tamaki's broke into the group's introductions. "I am Tamaki, this is Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Riekka." He said pointing to each of them as he went through the names.  
"Okay, now that everybody is acquainted with…" Bee started. "You held up your end of the bargain. What do I have to do first?"

"First thing is first. The monetary gains of the host club from need to be calculated from yesterday's session, and the catering for tomorrows host club session needs to be checked to make sure there are no errors in orders." Kyoya gave Intel looking through the black notebook of his, what is it an agenda as well? Bee just shrugged, she was used to this whole business thing. When she was little she would always watch the maids and butlers in their household in America work their butts off to get everything from meetings to parties precisely set up as her parents wanted. When some of the workers looked like they were truly out of commission she took over, just to help them out. She commended them for being able to work so hard, and most of all be able to do even the easiest tasks on their _own _without being lazy and laying them off on someone else_._ Most of the chores around the house were what every other "commoner" had to do on a daily basis. She could see why her father had to, because of his technology and arts business, but her mom did absolutely _nothing. _Housewife her ass. Regardless, she still loved them both.

"That stack of papers over there", he said pointing over to a small table "are what you have to read through in order to make business calls and calculations. Giving a stretch, Bee loosened her tight muscles, give a thumbs up, and then turned to the friends behind her. "I believe this host club session is about to start so feel free to sightsee. _No pictures._" Bee eyed Jackson when she made that comment. All he did was roll his eyes.  
Just as soon as she was finished talking, females started walking through the doors. It started out little by little then after a while the girls just came in like a flood. Bee was preoccupied at the table with her now open laptop. It was booting up while took the papers and started looking through. Wow, they spent a lot of money on coffee.

_Heh, heh. I remember Haruhi telling me about the commoner's coffee conversation. What a bunch of rich robots,_ she chuckled at her own thoughts. She took out her phone to use as a calculator to add.

_Meanwhile  
_  
"All I see are a bunch of girls chatting it up with these guys", Kyle stated bluntly.

"All I see are a bunch of hoes spending their time fawning over dudes", Callie growled in English.

"I agree with you on that one." Shelly nodded. The moment she took a glance over to the Hitachiin's table Akuma had to _shield her eyes._ They were way too close for comfort, and the scary thing about it was that they were siblings.

"If you want to take your eyes off…._ that._" Jackson said gaining the groups attention. "Get a load of Riekka."

Riekka was currently laying back in the fancy chair. She had her feet planted on the expensive table in front of her and she donned a face that had apathy written all over it. She clearly was playing the part right since her identity had to be hidden, and it worked well. She had an androgynous look to her features which made her hard to define to being a girl, hence her short hair. She started conversing to the girls across from her that were clearly being fooled.

"Riekka, what do you when you have free time." A raven haired girl asked the host. Riekka raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I sing. I play instruments. The whole gig." She or should they say 'he' smirked. This sparked an interest in the other two girls sitting with the raven haired girl.

"Really can you sing one for us?" the dirty blonde to her left spoke. Riekka said nothing. She just shrugged and pushed the chair back so that she could plant her feet on the ground. She shoved her hands into her pants pockets and walked over to Bee who was on a roll. She was already halfway through the math calculations. It was a piece of cake to her.

"Bee", Riekka called to her. Bee recorded the last of her progress before taking her eyes off of the math she was working on.

"Hmm", she slurred to the teen.

"I need you to translate a song for me in Japanese."

"Why can't you do it? I'm busy here," Bee asked raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be easier this way. I still need to tune the instrument I'm going to use." Bee gave a shrug. She made a good point.

"Yeah, okay. What song is it?"

"Alright! Riekka is about to sing, but it'll be in English. So yeah." Bee practically slams the papers down in front of the three girls. People have no idea how hard it is to translate English into Japanese.

"Enjoy!" Bee smiled despite the rude gesture. She then moved back to her seat to get back to work.

Riekka took her place on the small stage holding a lead guitar and plugged it up to the amp. Checking one more time to see if the instrument was tuned, she began singing.

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

When Riekka was finished, it didn't take rocket science to see how love-struck the girls were.

"He has an amazing voice" Akuma stated. The group nodded.

Then as if a thunderclap in a clear sky a girl gave out a screech, and it screamed horror. Just then, the group saw a figure fly right past them. Wait, _fly._ Bee jumped from her table. The place was becoming chaos because others witnessed it too. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell is going-". Her shoulders raised, then she caught on. She moved over to the door and walked outside of the room.

"Kelvin! Brenton!" she yelled throughout the hallways. They snickered as they made their way over to them.

"Why would you do that!?" she asked the two.

"We read the school rulebook, and we found a loophole." Brenton said raising the text papers in his hand. "They really need to revise this", he smiled.

"Ugh", Bee said stomping back into the room. The hosts will try to calm the patrons down and the group of friends were obviously amusing themselves.

"Stop!" Bee shouted to the top of her lungs. Everyone else stopped in their tracks. She held out her arm, and her pet snowy owl Flurry landed on it looking completely un-phased by the chaos she caused.

_This is the worst!_ Bee groaned.

**Hi, guys! How long has it been? A month? I think so...man! I miss writing for you guys. Over 100 story followers, aww (Fanfiction plus Quotev). You guys make me so happy!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What is that thing?!", one of the girls asked in horror.

"Uh, I believe what you meant to say was that it is a living breathing animal", Akuma spoke nonchalantly.

"I don't care. I don't even know what it is-", the gang of friends let out a collective gasp as if something was wrong with her.

"How do you not know what a damn owl is?! What do you guys live with, dogs and cats that are required to have pedigrees?!", Callie asked bewildered.

"Mostly", Shelly answered giving an eye roll. Then her irises reverted back to the girl. "Also, watch your language", she added.

Bee meanwhile was just standing there. She had pulled her arm in front of her chest and was carefully petting the head of Flurry.

"I could care less what it is. All I know is that it's bird", the rich girl argued.

"You need to go to the zoo or something", Kyle intervened.

"What do you have to say for yourself?", Tamaki asked in distress as to the situation. Academy girls were surrounding him like he was going to be their savior to the madness.

"I didn't do it", she replied with her eyebrows furrowed.

"The owl seems very fond of you so how could you not have done it", Kyoya asked keeping a serious face.

"Flurry is my friend and I don't have to explain my friendship with her to you. When I said I didn't do it. _I didn't do it", _Bee repeated with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, you guys might want to cut it out. When she's blamed for something she didn't do she'll have enough rage to destroy the Appalachians and conquer an army", Brenton said as he walked into the room with Kelvin. The both held up their right hands like they were about to take a pledge. "We did it", they confessed and started snickering. Along with them too, Jackson started snickering with them.

"What's so funny?", Bee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I was the mastermind", Jackson chuckled. He then raised up a device that looked like a camcorder as his face transitioned to a mischievous grin. Then Bee realized what she had done wrong and gave a face that said ' I see what you did there'.

"By the faces you are making I assume that Jack found a way to go paparazzi on this host club without taking pictures", Aya stated. all Jackson did was nod. Bee sighed. "He found a loophole too."

"I said that he couldn't take pictures, so he videotaped it instead", Bee clarified.

"I wouldn't mind seeing all of what just happened on video. Make them a laughing stock on the internet and _crush_ their reputations with humiliation", Callie elaborately smiled rubbing her hands together like an evil villain would.

"I uh... don't think we should take it that far", Maya said shyly.

"I would rather have people buy it from me", Jackson said.

"Why would we if we just watched from literally a front row seat... or seats", Kyle muttered.

"Other people didn't. So it'll work, and foreigners get a kick out of people being pranked."

"Yeah that'll work", Akuma shrugged.

"If you guys are done talking like we're not here", Riekka interrupted.

"Says you. You didn't so much as give a shit when everyone started freaking out", Bee muttered inaudibly. Then she gave a huff.

"I've had just about enough of this day", she groaned.

"If you don't want the owl to be here then I'm out", Bee stated. Moving her hand outward Flurry and detached from her arm and transitioned to Kelvin's arm, landing on it precisely. As Bee made it to the small table she used to do her work she closed her laptop and shoved it into her back.

"You're not going anywhere until we establish reparations for what you have done", Tamaki stepped in. All of the host club members except Haruhi and Riekka who was apathetic about the whole situation nodded their heads in agreement. When all of her stuff was in her book bag she turned to them all with her face showing no care for what they were talking about.

"Fine", she said finally tilting her head to the side.

"Since you are entitled to do the work for the preparation of the host club you will be given twice the work and you are not permitted to bring any more pets into this building", Kyoya answered.

"Then revise the rulebook", Kelvin, Brenton, and Jackson said.

"Yeah, OK. I think that's only fair", Bee said. That's all she said before she left the room with her family friends, and owl.

"I don't like her", one of the rich girls said. "What gives her the right to come in here and ruin everything", she asked in outrage.

"No need to worry princess. It's all over now", Tamaki reassured

"The fact that the owl scared the shit out of you is better than any normal day here", Riekka muttered in English. Haruhi gave a deadpan face at the comment.

"I learned a long time ago that Bee doesn't take any comment about her into consideration. Even if it might be a compliment", she told Riekka in English.

"I'm not that way either. These rich kids need to get their shit together, and live in a hardship for once", Riekka stated.

"They'll know what a hardship is with Bee around I assure you", Haruhi replied. She then moved to continue hosting.

_What is so important about Bee, _Riekka asked herself as she moved back to her spot in hosting.

Meanwhile,

Kyoya was checking over the work Bee had done. It was all completed and the math done was top notch. There was an extra paper in the mix checking off all of the catering businesses to pay for the host club events. Every single one of them were checked off.

_How could she have possibly finished all of this work in such little time unless she was a professional?_

**Hello guys. I uh kinda fell off the face of the Earth didn't I? Yeeeaaah...I was busier than I thought I would be. I had college work, a project, 10 people were living in the house for quite a few days (myself, my mom and my idiot brother included). Four of those people were under the age of eight and two of those four were under the age of one year. Luckily there were four adults and I had school, so that I could GET AWAY!**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Yoshiko, We're home", Bee yelled throughout the mini-mansion as she walked into the house.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here", she responded to the left in the kitchen.

"You could have been anywhere in the house though", Brenton spoke. All three threw their book bags into the living room. The Japanese woman made her way to the three, then she noticed Flurry clawing at the fabric of the couch.

"I haven't seen her all day-", she said pointing at the snowy owl.

"I know. Somehow these two brought her to the academy without getting caught", Bee said raising an eyebrow.

"My bad", Yoshiko responded. "What did she do?"

"Nothing but scare a couple of rich kids", Kelvin shrugged as he gave a smug look to his twin who was returning it.

"You want to see the footage?" Jackson asked showing Yoshiko his camcorder. She raised an eyebrow to the inquiry.

"I have a feeling you had something to do with this too".

"You are correct", Bee said in a game show voice. Yoshiko then high-fived the blonde teen and leaned forward to look at the footage he had obtained. Bee just shook her head and turned around heading straight for the kitchen. She made her way over to the cabinets and searched for her snacks. When she opened the left cabinet she had a mini-heart attack when her eyes met the oceanic irises of Taffy of whom was resting in the cabinet like nobody's business.

"What the hell. What's with the animals today?"

"Get out of there", the blunette grunted as she removed the cat from the cabinet. She placed the Toyger on the floor and the Taffy remained in place. Instead Taffy went up and pawed Bee's leg like she was expecting something.

"What? Are you hungry of something", she asked reaching into the cabinet to grab some fruit snacks. She received a small meow in response.

"Then why didn't you eat anything while you were in the cabinet", she teased as she reached and took out a small bag of cat food.

"Are you talking to your pets again?" Jackson asked as he walked into the kitchen with Midas following behind. Midas was always happy to see her over an eight hour time span when she returned from school. Bee gave an 'hm' and removed a bag of dog food from the cabinet. She opened both of them and put both of the different foods in their separate food bowls and placed them in front of the animals so that they could eat.

"Yeah, so what? If you had a pet I'm pretty sure you would talk to it", Bee said as she ripped open the fruit snack pouch she had.

All Jackson did was shrug before he opened up the fridge. "Don't touch my cookies", Bee reminded.

"I never forgot", Jackson grunted from behind the refrigerator door.

"You won't because I'll keep reminding you"

After the comment Bee's phone started ringing and she quickly answered it putting the device on speaker phone.

"Hello, you have dialed Hiroko Leose's phone number. Who am I speaking to?", she asked in Korean.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said", Haruhi spoke from over the phone.

"Haruhi! What's up?" Bee said reverting back to Japanese.

"Nothing much, but I really called to see what was up with you? What was the deal back at the Host Club?", she inquired.

"It was just a trial run", Bee said smirking. Jackson gave a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean by-", he was told to keep quiet as Bee placed a finger over her lips.

"The owl part wasn't my idea so if you're talking about that I wasn't inclined on taking part in that", Bee said raising her hands in defense even though Haruhi couldn't see her.

"I know. I also know that you don't usually walk out of a situation until it's over".

"I'm not just going to sit there and watch girls swoon over guys. I just want to get the work done and get on with my life. I did finish my work, so there's nothing to worry about", Bee shrugged. She moved to take a seat at the high table in the middle of the kitchen. "It's not like I'm there to make friends with people either".

"You're being given twice the work next time though. You'll be in the Host Club longer now", Haruhi spoke.

"That's the point"

"But you just said-"

"I never walk out without finishing my work so I'm setting myself up for the abundance so that I'll stay longer".

"I'm confused", both Haruhi and Jackson said at the same time.

"Then my plan is working", Bee said pointing her finger at the blonde. "So long as I'm in the Host Club I can change how the place works from the inside. I mean, why not?"

"Of course my friends will be taking a part in this too", Bee added looking to Jackson. He gave a smile and a thumbs up; he liked that idea.

**Hello there. To my OC submitters, check the forum. There is a new Q&amp;A section. If you have any questions, ask them there. To the other readers of Rich but Common, feel free to ask any questions in the review section and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Until next chapter.**

**Sylveon-bit-me**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Giving a lingering sigh, Bee moved a stray curl away from her face as she wrote down the math equation that she was given by the teacher. However, her thoughts were lingering elsewhere. Hacking into the school system and modifying information that usually changes in intervals, such as a student file is easy. However, when it comes to rearranging a private school's school requirements, she could get caught and charged federally. It was also likely since the requirements for Ouran hasn't changed in quite a few years according to Kelvin and Brenton. That was probably the reason for the owl incident, there wasn't a rule on animals, but there should have. Nevertheless, Bee had the option of meeting the School Board to propose the idea and hopefully both public and private schools alike would take the proposition.

At the moment she could do nothing, but finish the math problem from the board from in front of the classroom. Letting out a huff she wrote the last number, placed the pencil down on the desk and rested her head on the palm of her hand. To buy more time she leisurely took a look around the classroom and everyone else was still working. They were concentrating, making sure they didn't make any mistakes, and out of the group some of them looked completely frustrated and had no idea of what to do in what order.

_Note to self: Help others improve in math._

"Time is up!", the teacher stated after a few minutes.

He skimmed the classroom and his glance landed on Bee.

"Bee, what did you get as the answer?", he inquired as he kept his eye contact with the blunette.

"X equals six", she answered without hesitation.

"You are correct", he praised before turning around and returning behind his desk. When he made it to his destination, the school bell rang signaling that class had ended. Bee quickly put her notebook and pencil into her book bag, zipped it up and went on her way. Not long after every student had left the classroom. Little did she know as she was walking down the hallways three others were watching.

"Hey guys", Bee said as she walked up to her group of friends in the courtyard.

"What's up", Aya answered before giving a yawn.

"Shouldn't be anything much", Kelvin stated walking up to the group with Brenton. "We didn't make any plans to mess with anyone's lives today", his twin finished.

"So it's just another boring school day" Kyle groaned before he ran a hand through his raven hair.

"Admittedly, I need a break. We can watch somebody crash and burn another day", Callie stated; her attention was on the phone in her hand.

"Even if they did I wouldn't be here to see it, because I have to take Maria home", Aya continued.

"Well, on the other hand we're going to Shelly's house so that we can set up a prank for Jonathan and David when they get there", Kelvin and Brenton said in unison. Bee looked over to them with a raised eyebrow. They both shrugged their shoulders with smirks on their faces in return to their older sister.

"I thought you guys said you weren't going to mess with anyone's lives today", Maya recalled in confusion.

"We don't mean people in general. We just mean the people at this academy", Kelvin clarified.

"When are you guys never up to something?", both Jackson and Kyle asked.

"Good question", the twins answered.

"That's not surprising", Akuma yawned. Bee gave a nod.

"Well it was a nice talk. I have to go home and not only that. I am hungry", Aya stated before turning around to leave.

"If anything interesting happens at the Host Club, call me and tell me about it", Callie told Bee before walking off with the others.

"Sure thing", Bee sighed before making her way back into the academy.

_I guess it's just me today…_, she thought as she walked back through the doors.

Without a second thought, Bee pushed the Music Room's doors open and walked in. Gladly, the Host Club had not started yet and she didn't have to worry about having rose petals thrown at her. However, when she saw the Host Club members everyone except Haruhi, who was sleeping with her head resting on a small table, was wearing cosplay that pertained to the theme of Alice and Wonderland.

"Ah! Bee you're just in time", Tamaki states in his usual peppy and extravagant voice. The Hitachiins standing behind him were looking smug in their Cheshire costumes.

"You are going to be dressed as the Queen of Hearts for today's Host Club event", he continued.

"However, blue contradicts red so we're going to have to wash this dye out of your hair", Hikaru says as he somehow magically made it to Bee's side with Kaoru on the other.

"You could just use a wig…", Riekka advised. She was dressed as Hare, striking a big difference in fur color to Honey who was the White Rabbit.

"They would have to because this is my actual hair color", Bee informed through a bored expression as she gave both of the twins a glance.

"We don't believe it", they both said bluntly.

"Yet we don't have time to waste", Kyoya stated behind the black fan he was holding.

_I'm not sure who he's supposed to be_, Bee thought through squinted eyes.

"Hey, that's what I'm supposed to say", Honey intervened as he lifted the big not-very-pocket watch and pointed to it.

"Then shouldn't you be getting Haruhi up?", Bee asked as she nodded her head towards the still sleeping brunette.

"Yes we shall. After all, how are we going to show our Alice in Wonderland theme without our Alice", Tamaki answered, his blue-violet sparking eyes.

"But meanwhile you need to change", Hikaru said through a small smirk.

"The changing room is in that direction", Kaoru finished, pointing to a door to the right.

"Alrighty then…", Bee grunted in English before walking to the designated room.

When Bee entered the dressing room she noticed the dress straight away. Its skirt was large, however the blood red and jet black of the fabric was top notch. The only difference was that there were small touches of black lace on the collar and the bottom of the skirt.

Bee didn't dwell too much on the design and she quickly picked up the dress and made her way to the dressing curtain. She took haste and slipped the dress on and exited. The dress wasn't enough for Bee. She would have to the rest of the time to put on a black wig and make-up. It wasn't necessary, but on occasions like wearing cosplay it was necessary, as well as knowing how to act the part. What better for her to be the Queen of Hearts…attitude-wise, she had to admit.

She prepared herself for the role as her eyes scoured the wall, which were lined with many accessories and found an available black wig. She swiped it off the hook it was hanging on and moved to the vanity that was in the room and grabbed the brush that was laying on it. She pulled her curls back and pinned them down with bobby pins before putting on the wig and tying it neatly into a bun. She also didn't forget the crown, which was conveniently placed on top of a box that looked like it held make-up. As soon as Bee opened it and realized it did, she took out what was necessary and started by using a primer. Then she moved to the foundation and concealer. Not much later did the dressing room door open to reveal Haruhi.

"Out of all the places, I didn't think you would ever sleep in school", the ill-tempered teen mocked as she generously used powder on her face. Haruhi in turn gave a roll of the eyes.

"It's not like the Host Club revolves around a common curriculum".

"True", Bee conceded.

Haruhi disappeared behind the curtain to change as Bee took eyeliner and carefully glided the ink over her top eyelids.

"Do you remember dreaming of anything?", Bee suddenly asked. There was a moment of silence before she received an answer.

"It was dream similar to Alice in Wonderland. Everyone was dressed that way too. Very coincidental since today's theme is Alice in Wonderland", Haruhi said as she stepped out from behind the curtain. She wore the iconic dress just the way it was seen before, as the petticoat underneath the skirt made it look puffier.

"But, before I woke up, my mother was there".

Bee shifted her irises to her friend through the reflection on the vanity mirror. Nostalgia could be seen through her expression, but her stature assured Bee that she would be fine. If the blunette knew anything, she knew Haruhi had a strong will. If it would have been any lesser person, she would probably be worse off. Bee lifted herself out of the chair she was sitting in, and patted it to tell Haruhi to sit. She quietly obeyed and Bee reached for a blonde wig. She lifted the brush from the vanity's table and straightened out the synthetic strands before placing it over her short hair.

"Did Mrs. Fujioka ever say anything in the dream?"

"She did. She told me to enjoy my dream-like student life", the brunette stated without hesitation. As she returned the brush to the vanity table. "Well, _are _you having a dream-like student life", Bee asked in a pretty good English accent.

"If anything, the Host Club is a dream within itself", Haruhi answered. Bee gave an amused scoff.

"I don't know whose dream it is, but it certainly isn't mine". They both gave out laughs in response to the comment.

Bee extended her hand to help Haruhi out of the chair before they walked back out of the dressing room.

"Now, let's see how this day turns out."

**On to the next level. May you rest in peace, Iwata-san (1959-2015). Every time I play Pokemon you will be in remembrance.**

**Hey guys! I haven't been on Fanfiction or Quotev for a while, and I apologize. You might not have to wait longer for updates from now on due to college, my job, and my efforts to learning the Japanese language. However, when I read the commentary from you guys it helps me work faster. So, after you have read this chapter tell me what you think. **

**You kind of get the idea of where this story is starting off from now, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Giving an inaudible sigh, Bee leaned back in the ornate chair she sat in as she looked over the paper she was holding in her left hand. Her hand held on to a pen in her left hand and she was sub-consciously clicking it while she mulled in her thoughts. Satisfied with the work, seeing as there were no errors that she could find, she stopped scanning the paper and set it down on a pile of papers that were also finished. She stopped clicking the pen she held and reached forward to retrieve a paper from a separate pile of work that had not been completed and continued to work.

The host-club was half-way to its finishing point, however, the endless chatting and fawning with the guys that annoyed her to no end still continued. Nevertheless, she did not make any effort to zone the commotion out because she had no problem doing so. Her laptop was open in front of her as she continued to write on paper. The table she sat at was covered with a white lace trimmed table cloth, as were the other tables in the room. All of the tables had silver dessert shelves that held pastries, scones, cupcakes, and muffins of many varieties. Delicate teacups also lie designed with purple and gold on the table next to the dessert rack.

Bee had only eaten a cupcake and she was all out of tea. She refused to retrieve more to drink, not so much because she was lazy but because she didn't want to be bothered. She would rather stay where she was, finish her work, remain unnoticed and get the hell up out of this school. The blunette clicked her tongue and stopped writing to look up at her computer screen. Many email notifications were seen but one in particular caught her eye.

She had received one from her father, not even two minutes ago. She did not hesitate to click on the message and open it.

It read:

"Bee,

I cannot help but feel like you are up to something considering that your friends have moved to Japan to accompany you in school. All I have to say to this is don't end up in jail."

Bee did a double take then scoffed. Oh, please. It was just like him to state something of the sort to lighten her from the passive mood. On the other hand, it was also somewhat serious in context. She has had close calls, but that was when she was below the age of thirteen. Even if she were caught it couldn't be held against her.

Shaking herself from her past antics she continued reading:

"There is a new software that I want you and your friends to try out. I want you all to use the devices that will be sent to you in a few days' time. I'm not going to tell you what it is, you'll just have to wait and see.

Also, this is very important- _do not let anybody else use these devices._

That is all. Stay healthy, and stay out of trouble."

All Bee did when she finished reading was nod her head in understanding. The message was very vague, but he was also keeping little secrets. She did not question why and deleted the message before leaning back in her chair to continue working.

After a while she was almost finished with the pile of paperwork and the host club was almost out of time for the day. The young teen knew nothing but herself and the table she worked on until she was snapped back to reality by being approached by Riekka. Her lavender eyes averted from the paper to glance at the green-blue eyes of the person in front of her. Riekka held a small kettle and started pouring tea in the cup in front of Bee as the brunette gave her a nod of acknowledgment, which the blunette returned.

"You seem pretty mellow just sitting in one spot doing work. What? No prank to scare the masses today?", she lightly teased. Bee just gave a snort in amusement.

"Unfortunately. My brothers decided to pay my friend's cousins a surprise visit today. They're twins too. Make way for the next World War. If you thought the Hitachiins were bad, think again".

Riekka gave a 'hm'. She couldn't help but think what was happening between them right at the current moment. Bee caught on, almost as if she could read minds.

"I'm sure that they are up to their shenanigans outside of the house. They would rather jump off a bridge than face the wrath of Shelly if they pulled that crap inside".

"Good to know…", Riekka said. Bee then gave a sigh. As the androgynous female raised an eyebrow at the curly-haired teen, Bee adjusted her glasses which created a glare on the lenses. It was pain-staking at how the action reminded her of Kyoya, but she pushed that thought to the side.

"I know you didn't come over here just to pour tea", Bee stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, of course not", Riekka agreed before taking the other chair at the current table and sitting on it. She leaned back on the furniture like it was her own, balancing it on its two rear legs.

Bee clicked the pen in her hand and started working on the rest of the papers before her as she gestured for Riekka to begin.

"You haven't been enrolled in Ouran for even a week yet and you already have a reputation here", Riekka started out, speaking in English. "They are ruthless with gossip and you are known to be the girl that ruins the host club".

Bee gave a playful pout, without removing her pen from the paper. "Aww, how sweet", she mumbled in English as well. "It's not even my fault and I'm still the one to blame. Poor souls. They haven't witnessed anything yet".

"I've known of quite a few people who have dropped out of Ouran because of their bad impressions and I'm just here to warn you", Riekka advised in a stoic manner.

"Don't worry mom. I'm a big girl. I can handle it myself", Bee grunted.

"What I'm getting at is that you and your friends, by association, have become targets. It only takes one time to make an enemy out of someone, especially these girls in the host club. They're psychos".

"Tell me something I don't know. I'm not blind. I could literally taste their fury yesterday. It's just too bad that I couldn't and didn't give a shit".

It was now Riekka's turn to heave a sigh. Her face held the same nonchalant expression but her sea colored eyes hardened with seriousness. "I just hope you know what you'll be up against. Then again, I've heard from Haruhi that you are a tough nut to crack. So, we'll see if she's right or not, now won't we", she finished. Bee looked up from her work and started at the brunette in front of her with an unreadable expression.

Was what she heard a challenge?

"Thanks for the heads up but I'm sure I'll, or rather we'll be fine", Bee hummed. Her lips curled up into a smile before she finished the last of the papers. She placed the last sheet on top of the stack before she retrieved the teacup and took a sip.

Earl Grey. Her favorite.

**The fall and winter seasons are the busiest for me. Birthdays against birthdays and oh my gosh, the holidays.**

**Early morning update (it's 6:21 am over here)! You better not be reading this in school! Do your work!**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving. I will not be posting any more chapters before then.**

**-Sylveon-bit-me**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"It's not our fault that we were provoked to go all out", Kelvin muttered grumpily. He entered the house with Brenton in tow, of whom let out a huff as his gaze remained to the floor. Bee was right behind the two and she closed the door behind her. Her face gave off a peeved expression and she narrowed her eyes at their backs. Both Kelvin and Brenton tensed feeling the gaze of her irises on them.

"So you thought that doing the 'bucket of water over the door' trick wouldn't get you in trouble", she questioned.

"Yes! When it comes to the pranking game we're professionals! The trick Jonathan and David would _least _expect is a classic and cliché one", Brenton exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you guys didn't expect Shelly to open that door in particular to make the water and the bucket land on her. I also_ thought_ that you wouldn't resort to pranking each other inside her house", Bee grumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

"That was a last resort, it came out as a stalemate but, we got a laugh out of it. If you and Jackson hadn't made it there at the time we would have been dead".

"I don't think she would go that far. I just think you would have been hurt very badly", Jackson said before giving a shrug. The twins looked at the blonde with expressions of disbelief. "What", he asked. "I'm just stating my opinion", he said before continuing forward and up the steps of the mini mansion.

"I'll call her later once she's cooled down", Bee sighed before taking a seat on the couch. She opened her book bag and rummaged through it before pulling out a few papers, notecards, and her laptop. "But as for right now, I have to look over the proposal I oh so conveniently worked on during my classes today".

"Not quite", the four heard a familiar voice speak. All they did was move their attention to Callie who was coming from the kitchen while eating from a bag of chips like she owned the place.

"Well, hello to you too", Bee stated slowly before squinting her lavender eyes at the friend. Yoshiko must have let her in.

"So", she drawled before flopping on the couch. Her blunette friend's eyebrow quirked at her action but she said nothing. "What happened at the host club today", she questions.

"The host club was surprisingly fine today", Bee muttered before opening her laptop. Callie let out a sigh like she was bored and needed some drama or action to spice up her life.

"Except-", Bee started and the other four people in the room. "It seems like some host club girls don't appreciate our company at Ouran", she stated. Jackson let out a 'woo' and high-fived his brunette friend while the Leose twins gave satisfied slow claps.

"New record", Callie stated before using her free hand to grab her phone. Soon she had texted the rest of her friends "_We have new enemies"._

"Do we have any names", Kelvin asked. Bee shook her head.

"No. For all I know the entire host club could be out to get us".

Jackson gave a snort in response to say 'as if'. "Those prisses don't seem like ones to be in a fighting mood. Maybe it's like a small posse or whatever".

"Well, whatever it may be were going to fight back".

"You know it", Callie said confidently before crunching on some more chips.

"By the way", Bee said looking to Callie. "I figured that if you're here that Kyle would be here too". Callie gave a shrug with a nonchalant expression on her face. "He was taking a shower and I didn't have time to wait for his ass to get ready", she answered before making her way to the door to make her exit.

"Also, I was _never_ here", she said ominously before exiting the Leose house along with the bag of chips. The Leose siblings raised skeptical eyebrows. Jackson just gave a smile and waved like nothing odd happened but he was aware. Callie always seems to be up to something, much like Kelvin and Brenton.

"That wasn't weird at all", Bee said returning to her work. They all agreed and continued with the rest of their day.

**I'm just messing with Shelly, Otaku-chan. You know your OC is awesome!**

**I understand that this chapter is short but I'm working on One or None (Nightmare, you know what I'm talking about). I don't like writing a storyline draft for stories, but I have to or my stories would be a mess. (12/8/15 1:05 pm)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It had been a little more than week ever since Bee had become a part of the host club or Ouran for the matter and nothing out of the ordinary had happened ever since then. However, there were always students in the gargantuan academy who gave the blunette and her friends unwelcoming looks. They were all aware of the situation but it wasn't a bother that couldn't be dealt with. The school day was what would be said as "normal".

…

"Hey, Callie", Aya started as she threw a paper ball at her friend. It landed on the back of her head and she gave the "side eye" to Aya in response. "What", she said in a low whisper through gritted teeth. They were both in class and the class was noticeably quiet.

"Am I the only one that's noticed that the blonde guy and the dark haired guy with glasses are not here", Aya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No", Callie spoke with sarcasm evident in her voice. "They're both invisible".

"Dude! Stop acting like this isn't strange in the slightest. I would at least expect the glasses guy to be here. He's a freakin' nerd". All Callie did was shrug and lean back in her desk chair.

"Don't jinx it! I'm enjoy them not being here. Boy blondie won't stop riding my ass whenever we happen to be doing group work and tall-dark-haired-and-creepy is always glancing at me like he can see my soul". They both felt a small chill. "Don't remind me", Aya said.

"Anyway…", Callie continued after a brief moment of silence, "Let's not worry about it. It's most likely some host club crap", she concluded while giving an indignant wave of the hand before they both returned their attention to what was being taught in class.

The last few people to enter the abandoned music room were the Hitachiins, Haruhi, and Riekka. Kaoru carried Haruhi in by her under-arms and Hikaru was doing the same with Riekka. When they could feel their feet settle to the ground they both looked back at the cinnamon-haired twins. They expected an answer to the obvious question of why they were in the room when the host club doesn't start for hours.

The Hitachiins didn't have a clue either. So, they both shrugged their shoulders. Then, they looked to their blonde leader in hopes of receiving an answer. Tamaki didn't even seem to notice the first years' arrival as he stood looking outside of the window as if he was lost in thought. Kyoya soon spoke up removing him from the inner contents of his mind.

"We're all here and accounted for Tamaki", he states. His eyes were closed as he sat in a stray chair. He moved his hand to raise the glasses on his face before revealing his irises. Everyone's attention was now on him. Honey and Mori sat at a small table nearby as the blonde lolita stuffed his face with shortcake. His large eyes looking towards him curiously.

There was a stifling moment of quiet anticipation until, Tamaki swiftly turned around to face the rest of the host club. His eyes had a glow to them that meant an extravagant idea bloomed within his being.

"This can't mean anything good", Riekka muttered. Her words were inaudible to the others.

"Fellow host members! It has been quite a while since Bee has joined the host club. Yet as the days have passed by we know little to nothing about her", the light blonde speaks. Haruhi's eyes widened for a quick moment, but the expression went away as soon as it came. If the host club is trying to find answers about Bee, there would likely be a problem.

"So, what? You want us to find out more about her", Hikaru asked with interest lacing his words. He took a glance over at Kaoru who followed suit. "Is that all", both twins asked.

"No, that's not all. It is also known that our fiery friend has the upmost trust in her friends that had transferred her along with her. So, not only will we find out more about Bee, but we will find out more about her friends as well", Tamaki said as he laced his fingers together.

"Sure! Jackson, Kyle, and Maya are pretty nice", Honey chimed in before stuffing another piece of cake in his mouth. Mori agreed as her quietly gave a nod of the head.

"Why can't we just ask Haruhi these questions? She has known Bee for years", the Hitachiins ask as they both place their faces beside hers. Haruhi heaves a sigh. "That doesn't mean that I know any more than you guys do. Bee has always been a mystery", she lied. "As for her other friends I only just met them when they transferred here. I remember her telling me about them over the phone when she was in America but, that's about it", she then spoke truthfully.

"Their bunch must be very smart. I understand that almost half of them are rich, but most of them are commoners", Kyoya states. Everyone's attention moves to him as he types on the black laptop he has. The light emitting off of the screen produces the glare off of his glasses.

"Shi Akuma, daughter of a successful American family that specializes in engineering and machinery. The company name and the names of the parents are non-disclosed", he read from the profile.

"Callie, daughter of a wealthy American oil company. Her last name, the names of her parents, and the name of the company are non-disclosed".

_This is a lot of information to be keeping a secret, _Riekka thought as she and the rest of the host club continued listening.

"Cainbridge Shelly, daughter to the Cainbridge family. Their blood-line is linked to the many relatives who work for the security and common defense in England, Scotland, and Sweden. Again, the parents are non-disclosed", Kyoya finished.

"I don't think I would want to get on Shelly's bad side…", Haruhi said before trailing off. The fact that she was related to a government military was scary within itself.

"So, three of them are rich and five of them are commoners", Kaoru murmured as he mulled over the information.

"All eight profiles don't have any parents recorded", Kyoya added. He marked the group as suspicious after learning this. What was the reason for having the parents' names to not be recorded?

He continued to look over the profiles and opened Bee's once more. There was little to nothing on her profile. All there was were her recorded blood relation to her brothers, her profile picture, her gender, her age, her year and…

…a guardian's name and phone number.

He let out a 'hm' in acknowledgement "Tsukino Yoshiko…", he read out loud.

"Who?", everyone except for Haruhi and Mori asked in curiosity.

"The only adult recorded out of all eight profiles is someone named Tsukino Yoshiko", he clarified before doing a name search. Only one link appeared with the exact same name and he clicked on it. In turn the URL brought up a webpage with a profile. There was a photo of a woman with long black hair that framed her face and her sea green eyes showed pride and intelligence along her smiling face that conceived a refined composure. Below the picture there was a small summary of information.

"Kyoto Foster Care…", Tamaki quoted from the banner of the webpage.

"Tsukino Yoshiko, age thirty-six, five feet tall. She has worked as a foster parent for thirteen years. She is currently unavailable in Kyoto and on paid leave", Kyoya read.

"Possibly to watch over the Leoses since they are attending Ouran…", Riekka thoughtfully stated as if trying to put the pieces together.

"Bee is an orphan?!", both Tamaki and Honey exasperated.

"Did this girl get more interesting or what?", Kaoru smirked while leaning over with his brother to get a closer look at Yoshiko's picture.

"Well, I guess that's one part found out then", Riekka sighed before she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

_You guys don't know how wrong and mislead you are, _Haruhi thought with a bewildered expression on her face.

"We still have more to find out about the rest of them so we are going to make this out up-most priority", Tamaki concluded.

"Well then what are we waiting for", the Hitachiins chimed in before Hikaru retrieved Riekka once more and Kaoru picked up Haruhi. They then exited the room with haste. Despite the two females' protests of being carried, they remained without their feet on the floor until they were carried back to class.

The class bell rang soon afterwards.

**OC creators! Now it is your time to hop onto my forum page (Fanfiction) and give your input on what you would like to happen in the next chapter! I'll be working on chapter 18 over this holiday week. No more updates until after Christmas!**

**Sylveon-Bit-Me/Sylveon-Loves-Vocaloid**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was currently Ouran's lunch period. The group of teenagers were eating their food and chatting on the academy's steps instead of in the cafeteria.

"It's been pretty chill today", Kyle replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Jackson gave a nod in agreement, since he couldn't talk through the chips in his mouth.

"For you, at least. Call me paranoid, but whenever those host club guys are not within my sights it should be known that they're up to something", Bee said.

"Well, what do you think that they're up to", Maya asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. I don't care. Just stay sharp okay?", Bee sighed before taking out her phone. Her eyes remained on the bright screen for about five minutes until she heard multiple 'click's and 'clunk's. She immediately recognized they were heels, and the sound became louder as the feet wearing them descended the steps. The collective group of teenagers looked upward to see three girls walk past the group. They all wore the usually fluffy yellow dress; however, they wore heels similar in color to the more flat-heeled shoes most other female students wore. Bee and her friends kept their eyes on the group of three attentively, and once they were about two or three feet away from each other in distance, the females turned around to give nasty glares at what was in front of them.

"Oh. It's you people", the short-haired brunette to the left of the girl group said in a bitter tone. She was thin and average in height. She stood in a poised manner holding her head high.

"Yes. It's us", Callie asked in a calm manner. However, she was aware that the females in high heels were being anything but friendly.

"Now, now. There is no need for the hostility Rose-chan", the female to the far right scolded. Her appearance was dirty blonde; her locks resembled the look of a wheat color. She stood as the shortest of the group of three but her slanted green eyes made her look more mature. "You know better. However, I doubt this group does," she muttered.

…Nope.

"Shade", Callie and Jackson exclaimed in English.

"You're one to talk", Kyle retorted.

"Oh look, Carrina-chan. You've riled them up. I was hoping we could have a civil conversation without the trouble", the girl standing in the middle finally speaks. This female stood taller than both Rose and Carrina. Her hair was short and black but her eyes were a bright brown that they almost looked amber. Her skin was pale and she held on to an elaborately designed parasol in the same shade of yellow as the dress she wore with lace gloved hands. After a quick moment the black-haired female quietly cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I understand that you all are new here to Ouran, so I would like to inform you of the conduct expected from all students who attend here," she started but she was cut off by Shelly.

"Pardon my interruption but you look familiar". Afterwards, she snapped her fingers to show that she had recalled why.

"You're the girl we encountered at the host club. The girl who doesn't know what an owl is," she said.

"Hey! You're right," Kyle agreed. "Did you go to the zoo yet?" he mocked.

"Quit making fun of Mikan-chan", both Rose and Carrina exclaimed.

"I have to agree with them guys. Bullying her for her lack of knowledge is a terrible thing to do", Maya interjected as she slapped Kyle across the arm.

"Well, at least one person out of the group isn't a savage", Carrina said before narrowing her eyes at the rest of the group. "There seems to be one of you missing. Where is the girl with the scar?", she says a she runs her index finger down the side of her face that Aya's scar was on.

"In the elementary wing," Aya said as she descended the steps of the academy. She walked with a girl that looked about the same age as Kelvin and Brenton. The young girl had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Her mouth was pressed flat and she stared blankly at the people in front of her. Her small pale hand was clasped onto the backpack she held and she blinked innocently at the scenario. The attention of the nine teens were on Aya and her half-sister, Maria, walking down the steps to accompany them.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to know, or care who you three are because it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that this can only mean bad news", Aya said while glaring at the posse before her.

"I could say the same for your tag team of rapscallions", Mikan said with false kindness in her voice. "I am going to keep this plain and simple for all of you. It is obvious that you all don't belong here. I could care less if some of you are rich…", she said stealing a glance at Shelly, Akuma, and Callie before continuing. "Only until you start behaving like civilized human beings and not rowdy monsters will I be satisfied. Even if it means that I have to break each and every one of you".

Maya leaned in toward Bee and Akuma who were on her right and murmured out of other ears' reach. "Can't this sort of conversation be taken to court"? They both shrugged in response. Not out of not knowing, but because the words were lost on them.

They were all bark and no bite.

"Now we will take our leave", the raven-haired leader of the posse stated before they both ascended the steps past the group into the academy.

"They're weird", Maria said casually before fishing a lunchbox out of her backpack and sitting next to Aya who had already taken a seat on the pink steps.

"Yep", Jackson chimed.

"They sure were", Callie agreed.

"Is it just me or did this school just become cliché as fuck if it hadn't already", Kyle asked before getting slapped on the arm for a second time. Shelly glared daggers at him as he let out a hit and started rubbing his arm returning the glare.

"It's not you", Bee answered as she leaned back to lay on the steps. Her eyes were cast upwards looking at the clear blue sky.

Meanwhile, Kelvin and Brenton were elsewhere eating their lunches and assembling a Nanoblock of the Titanic when suddenly they were ambushed by the Hitachiins. Hikaru had Kelvin locked in a bone-crushing hug as well as Kaoru and Brenton.

"What the heck are you guys' problem", Kelvin yelled in astonishment. Brenton was just as bewildered as he was.

"Just to think. You poor kids were just annoying pranksters, but to have no biological parents must be a tragedy", they both say in synch as they tear up extravagantly. Both Leose's share a glance at each other; Kelvin had his eyebrows furrowed and Brenton has his eyebrows arched.

"Can you put us down now"? They both asked in the same synched voices. The Hitachiins comply (to the Leoses' surprise) and let their feet to touch the floor again.

"I don't know how or why but we honestly don't care", Brenton mumbled as he continued assembling the nanoblocks.

"Do you guys mind. Lunch is the only part of the day where we aren't being bothered. Go away and come back some other time", Brenton scoffed before taking a bite of an apple he picked out of his lunchbox. Once again they comply and leave without another word.

"Either this is a sick game or they are very insane", Kelvin groaned through the apple in his mouth.

"It could be both. What to give payback", Brenton asked with a mischievous glint in his irises.

"Later", his twin answered as he relaxed from the earlier seemingly tense situation.

A few days earlier…

_They had all exited the abandoned music room. Flurry was on her arm staring forward with her big amber irises and the group were making their way outside Ouran Academy._

"_Hey guys", Bee said in order to receive their attention._

"_We know", Akuma answered. Everyone else just nodded their heads or gave a voice of approval on the subject._

_Her seemingly lack of knowledge and fragility is all just a ruse._

_Acting like a dainty flower isn't going to get her anywhere._

_**FUCK! I lost the OC information and had to retrieve it again. I've recovered it and **__**now **__**I've edited all of the chapters making minor changes and correcting grammar and spelling errors.**_

_**By the way I know I have been gone for a long time but once I create a story, 99% of the time will I ever discontinue it. This story has a beginning. Therefore, it will have an ending.**_

もっと頻繁にと宇するようにします。

_**On an off note. I just want to let you know that I bought Hyrule Warriors Legends and I'm going to waste my life playing it. Well, at least for a week because I have college classes to take over the summer. **_

_**You people in high school and below should absolutely not be complaining because college is a lot of work. **_

_**_Sylveon-bit-me**_


End file.
